


Заложники долга

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Timeshift
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: WTF 2018-19Грустный текст о том, как куют спецагентов; как человек полагает, а мировая политика располагает; как легко жизнь делится на «до» и «после».





	Заложники долга

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Кроме того, поскольку официальный таймлайн любимого фильма и без того изобилует неточностями, авторы решили добавить еще одну для пущего драматического эффекта и несколько сдвинуть дату рождения Курякина в прошлое. Просто потому что.
> 
> Некоторые неточности канона:  
— кутюрье Пако Рабан, упоминаемый в фильме как уже зарекомендовавший себя и именитый, в 1963 году только мечтал открыть свой модный дом (его первая коллекция была явлена миру в 1966 году);  
— рейтинг Эло для шахматистов хоть и предлагался в 60-е, но был принят ФИДЕ лишь в 1970-м;  
— 601-й «Трабант», показанный в самом начале, несколько анахроничный для 1963-го, да еще и с колесами от «Трабанта» 1.1, который был выпущен только в 1988 году;  
— другие машины, показанные в фильме («Вартбург», «Лэнд Ровер», «Фиат», «Альфа-Ромео»), тоже несколько анахроничны, и даже на их фоне выделяется 469-й уазик, передавая всем привет из 1970-х (с более современным «Трабантом» он смотрится в кадре особенно хорошо);  
— ну и, конечно, клюква с кольцом на левой руке невесты советского инженера прокатывает только для западной аудитории.
> 
> Из-за авторского временного сдвига изменились как минимум две детали: название ведомства, в котором работают товарищ Олег и Илья (это еще не КГБ, а НКВД), и марка часов отца Ильи (не послевоенная «Победа», а будущие «Кировские»).

Товарищ Олег перехватил его перед самым выходом на брусья. Илья уже был готов, собран, с тальком на руках, на красно-белой форме юношеской сборной — ни пятнышка. Видела бы мама — не узнала бы, наверное.  
  
Смотрел куратор требовательно, и в этом не было ничего нового, он всегда был таким. За год Илья попривык, хоть сначала и пугался, но теперь ему стукнуло четырнадцать, в гражданскую такие же пацаны уже полками командовали, так что нечего было и трусить.  
  
— Курякин, — тихо скомандовал товарищ Олег, — последний элемент не делаешь. Понял?  
  
Все равно что выстрел над ухом. Илью так проверяли в самом начале — холостыми, конечно. Те, кто послабей, кричат и убегают, а он сперва каменел, а потом кидался драться. Инструктору тогда лицо разбил, потом смеялись: молоко не обсохло, а морду старшему начистил. Илье было не смешно. Ему и сейчас не было смешно.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Из Ильи плохой подопечный. Это понял и он сам, и товарищ Олег, и те, кто над товарищем Олегом: плохой, порченый, негодный. Показатели портит, анкета хуже некуда, характер не сахар, почему его до сих пор не выгнали — неизвестно, разве что…  
  
Товарищ Олег оказался упрямым. Когда он сводил черные дуги бровей и парой коротких слов обрывал дурные шепотки, то словно вкапывался в землю так, что не сдвинешь. Добивался своего. И Илья был его первым подопечным, так что упорство, должно быть, объяснялось этим: не хотел товарищ Олег сдаваться. Не привык.  
  
Одна проблема: Илья тоже был не из покладистых.  
  
— По кочану, — нахмурился товарищ Олег. Он всегда хмурился, когда коса находила на камень, так что чуть не постоянно ходил со складкой на лбу. — Понял или нет?  
  
Услышать-то услышал, а вот чтобы понять, Илье нужно было получить ответ, так что он просто повторил свое «почему?», слыша, как возгласы и редкие хлопки из зала сменяются тишиной. Судьи ставили оценки, времени оставалось совсем мало.  
Товарищ Олег тоже это понял, больно сжал Илье плечо.  
  
— Потому что я так сказал, Курякин. Иди и выполняй.  
  
В животе сделалось горячо-горячо, кулаки сжались сами. Илья уткнулся взглядом в пол, в набеленные носки гимнастических туфель. Сам чистил утром, натирал зубным порошком. Так было легче держаться: думать о мелочах, не смотреть в глаза, стараться не чувствовать, как руку подергивает мелкой знакомой дрожью, противной и опасной.  
  
— Слушаюсь.  
  
Вместо ответа товарищ Олег подтолкнул его раскрытой ладонью в спину. Резче, чем стоило бы, но миндальничать никто не обещал, а Илья и не ждал. Не за тем он тут находился.  
  
Огромный светлый зал ослепил, смазанные лица зрителей на дальних трибунах показались крошечными, кукольными. Илья и сам себе казался ненастоящим: твердым, закостеневшим, как целлулоидный голыш, навечно застывший в одной позе. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул...  
  
Брусья были — настоящие. Надежные. Знакомые.  
  
— ...воспитанник!.. спецшколы номер!.. города Маааа-а-сквы!  
  
Дрожь ушла. Брусья были выглажены сотнями, тысячами рук до шелкового блеска, Илья на них провел, кажется, полжизни — новой, странной, непривычной жизни. Он встал в позицию, дослушивая раскатистое «Кур-р-р-рякин!», разбежался, прыгнул, и в мире не осталось ни лиц, ни звуков — ничего, кроме обманчиво-ласковой гладкости под ладонями.  
  
Рывок, прыжок, новый взлет в кружение пола и потолка, менявшихся местами. Опасность? Проигрыш? Неловкое движение, ошибка? А что это такое? Илья о них забыл. Сейчас были только он сам и свет из огромных окон: вертящийся, падающий, мелькающий перед глазами луч, и Илья не видел никого и ничего, кроме этой солнечной круговерти.  
  
Час спустя шелковая лента гладила ему шею. Было непривычно: так только мама трогала, давным-давно, когда он был еще совсем маленьким и болел под толстым пуховым одеялом. Невольно вспоминалось кое-что из той, другой, полузабытой и почти нереальной жизни, где были шипение примуса, огромная царская квартира с окнами и книжными полками в потолок, где косой луч света дробился и играл на отцовских орденах. Рубиновая звезда так блестела, что больно было смотреть, но Илья смотрел все равно.  
  
На товарища Олега смотреть было так же нужно и нестерпимо: кололо всего внутри, но глаз не отвести. Да и не привык Илья прятаться.  
  
— Молодец, — произнес куратор так, словно готов был оторвать Илье голову. Может, и вправду собирался. В тренерской остались они одни, шум давно стих, сменившись тяжелой, как болезненный сон, тишиной. — Сделал по-своему, так?  
  
Илья ждал удара. Сейчас обязательно должен был последовать удар, никаких сомнений. Что-то такое висело в воздухе. Кулаком под дых или медвежьей оплеухой по скуле? Впрочем, все равно. Не за чемпионскую медаль — за то, что не выполнил приказа, так что Илья заранее был не в обиде. Заслужил. И все-таки тонко ныло под ложечкой — не обидой даже, а тягостным непониманием.  
  
— Сделал.  
— Герой, что уж, — неожиданно спокойно подытожил товарищ Олег, и Илья вдруг понял, что бить его не будут. Будет хуже, и настолько хуже, что уж лучше бы кулаком, а самое поганое — если это последняя капля, и уже ничего не исправить. Вот пошлет его товарищ Олег, и что потом? — В паркетную дивизию рвешься, Курякин?  
  
Это показалось до того несправедливым и обидным, что Илья невольно вскинулся — и уперся взглядом в потемневшее лицо куратора.  
  
— Нет! Почему?..  
— Потому, — огрызнулся товарищ Олег. — Мозги у тебя есть какие-нибудь или все в мышцы ушло? Ты теперь чемпион. Дальше — международные сборы. Туда тебя не возьмут... сам знаешь почему. Ну, допустим, надавлю я куда надо, съездишь куда-нибудь в Польшу. Там тоже всех порвешь, я же тебя знаю, а дальше придет Коновалов и поставит перед фактом: мой подопечный — будущая звезда мирового спорта, все для медали, все для победы. Знаешь, как эти победы получаются?  
  
Илья знал. И полковника Коновалова встречал, и подопечных его видать доводилось. Не лучшее знакомство.  
  
— Знаю.  
— К двадцати будешь чемпионом мира, с твоими данными — может, и раньше, — безжалостно рубил по живому товарищ Олег. — Два-три года в зените. Потом...  
— Знаю, — повторил Илья, слыша над собой отчетливый скрип зубов.  
— Знает он! Про коктейль «Крылья Советов» слышал, нет? Полгода — и все, один из двадцати выживает! Родине нужно что? Рекорды. Она ж не врет, Илья, рекорды — нужны. А те, кто эти рекорды ставил? О них кто-нибудь при тебе вспоминал хоть раз?  
  
Воцарилась тишина. У Ильи так гремело тренированное молодое сердце, что даже в ушах отдавалось — красных, малиновых на просвет, ушах.  
  
— Простите. Товарищ Олег. Я просто...  
— Просто! — выдохнул тот в каком-то отчаянии. — Ладно, не дрейфь. Чемпион и чемпион, и не такое переживали.  
— А Коновалов? — рискнув, спросил Илья. Было нестерпимо стыдно за себя — зарвался, не послушался, сам подставился и куратора подставил, а товарищу Олегу за него и так доставалось регулярно. — Он же...  
— Да пошел он нахер, мудак, — товарищ Олег расправил плечи и повторил. — И не такое переживали. Ты другое мне скажи: ты драться на ровном месте умеешь?  
  
Тем же вечером Илья ввязался в драку. Безобразную, беспричинную, грязную драку. Первому, кто не выдержал и полез отвечать на слова кулаками, Илья так расквасил нос, что кровавая юшка текла чуть не до пояса. Хорошо, не перелом, руку он все-таки придержал. Второй держался за живот и зеленел, с каждой секундой все убедительней. Третьего, как и самого Илью, держали за шкирку, как проштрафившихся щенков.  
  
Вот кто они были такие. Шкодливые щенки. Только у товарища Олега в глазах прятался одобрительный веселый блеск.  
  
— Зазвездился, Курякин? — поинтересовался он — напоказ, напоказ ведь, и как только другие не замечали? Но они не заметили, и Илья прятал глаза не от стыда, а чтоб себя не выдать. Вот теперь куратор был им доволен, и сейчас никакой он был не «товарищ», а совсем другой человек, моложе и злей, словно с него содрали десяток лет так же легко, как Илья ободрал себе костяшки о чужую физиономию. — Тебя, может, в бокс отдать вместо гимнастики?  
  
Сейчас Илья на что угодно бы согласился. Да он и раньше на все был согласен — еще с того давнего дня, когда безликий человек с ромбами в петлицах по-хозяйски расселся в кресле, у лампы под зеленым абажуром. Хватило одного взгляда на белое, в предобморочную синеву, лицо матери, чтобы понять: все, конец. Их не оставили в покое, как мечталось, ничего не кончилось. Отец отдал всего себя Родине, оставил только часы и фотографию на стене, даже книги и те отняли — а теперь был его, Ильи, черед защищать те крохи, что остались от прежней счастливой семьи.  
  
Он и защищал, с того дня и до сих пор. Что было сил, только бы человек в зеленом френче не пришел в далекую квартиру снова, не сел по-хозяйски в круг света под зеленый абажур. Не посмотрел в глаза матери.  
  
— Виноват, товарищ Олег. Больше не повторится.  
— Не повторится, — Олег задумчиво насвистел сквозь зубы мелодию. Надо же, из «Кармен», «Смелее в бой». Рисковый он все-таки, а ну как найдется кто-то, кто сообразит угадать в мотивчике поощрение... тут же половина сборной собралась, не каждый день сразу троим один морды чистит.  
  
Оно и хорошо, что не каждый. Коновалову такие, с проблемами в анкете и в характере, не нужны. Можно было перевести дух и сказать товарищу Олегу спасибо. Илья и сказал — глазами.  
  
  
На гауптвахте у него было полным-полно времени, чтоб выспаться. Построение, чистка картошки, строевая, обед, мытье полов, снова строевая, а потом — невиданная роскошь: до самой вечерней переклички делай что хочешь. Товарищ Олег отстоял, сказал — пусть посидит, подумает. И трехтомник великого Ленина из библиотеки принес — читай, мол, ума набирайся, проверю потом.  
  
Илья читал и даже запоминал целыми фразами, абзацами, кусками. Никогда не знаешь заранее, где пригодится козырнуть цитатой, да чьей! Запоминалось легко, с памятью у него всегда было хорошо, он и Евгения Онегина в девять лет наизусть читал, отцовы друзья хлопали — молодец, Илюшка, далеко пойдешь, к большим звездам в петлицах.  
Где они теперь были, те друзья. Далеко ли их завели высокие красные звезды?  
  
Он забылся сном, неожиданно легким и теплым, словно не на казенной койке, а в собственной кровати, и не под резкие команды с плаца, а под негромкий разговор родителей. Спокойный, мирный разговор — такой, какого Илья на самом деле и помнить-то был не должен, но, оказывается, помнил. Тело без спросу вынуло далекий день из пыльного сундучка памяти, и не было еще ни короткого «взяли!», ни незнакомых фамилий, ни отчаянного маминого «да что ж это... Коля, ты бы поосторожнее!», ни резкого отцовского лица с взбухшими желваками и прорезью складки между бровей, ни липкого тягучего страха, затопляющего коридоры и комнаты, дома и учреждения, трамваи и улицы, ни беззвучных, на выдохе, шепотков — ничего этого еще не случилось, и может, не случится никогда. Дверь не распахнется, впуская чужих, книги растрепанными птицами не слетят с полок на пол, следы сапог не лягут на страницы. Не будет, высверливая сердце насквозь, звенеть предрассветный, самый страшный и безжалостный, звонок. Черный воронок не остановится в их дворе-колодце, тяжелые шаги не загремят, рассыпая эхо по замершему у дверных глазков дому, мать не закричит страшное «Коля-а-а-а!», отец не оборвет ее резким окриком, она не застынет, как застыла тогда — и навсегда, в его памяти навсегда: тонкой, сжавшей шаль на груди, пронзительно-одинокой фигуркой на обморочной режущей грани сна и яви.  
  
Ничего этого не будет. Во сне Илья верил в это всей душой. Будет озеро теплого света — тихий разговор, и товарищ Олег, веселый и небывало добрый, сядет на край его кровати, взъерошит волосы, назовет по имени — ласково, как никогда не случалось.  
  
Целых несколько секунд Илья видел это так же ясно, как лицо отца, каким запомнил его навсегда. Строгое, серое, с тугими складками у губ и слишком яркими глазами. Потом вспомнилось все разом, и он проснулся рывком и лежал, ловя убегающее дыхание и пытаясь разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. Часы — еще не «Кировские», так их прозовут сильно позже, — которые отец успел тайком сунуть ему в прихожей, размеренно тикали на запястье. Что им станется? Илья берег их пуще глаза, калибровал, заводил, никогда никому не отдавал, и порой позволял себе глупую детскую игру: поднести к уху, зажмуриться, усилием воли превратить звонкое «тик-так» в удары сердца, представить, что и отец жив, пока бегут, не останавливаясь, стрелки...  
Сам Илья знал правду, и от ее окончательности трудно было дышать. Жутко, дико, ее и умом-то не получалось охватить: часы целехоньки, а человек, которому они принадлежали, — где он, в каком безвестном овраге испуганного выстрелами леса? Под какой сосной, в какой наспех вырытой яме? А может, все-таки уцелел?  
  
Илья никогда не плакал в подушку. Стыдно было: взрослый парень, нечего нюни разводить. Но отвести взгляд от бегущей секундной стрелки не мог все равно. Время летело, скакало аллюром, уносилось вперед, а ему оставалось только помнить — сон и явь, и ту фамилию, что едва слышно выдохнул единственный друг отца, рискнувший зайти к ним после ареста и после того бесследно пропавший.  
  
Ежов. Е-жов, Е-жов, Е-жов.  
  
Отлаженный часовой механизм шепотом отстукивал ему короткое страшное слово, и все, о чем Илья мог думать, — что однажды он вырастет и наденет форму, такую, как у товарища Олега. С кубиками в петлицах. Тогда и посмотрим, кто кого. А маму он защитит, любой ценой защитит, он…  
  
Он заснул, позволив себе смутно-стыдную мечту о том, как товарищ Олег пожмет ему руку, а то и скажет что-нибудь одобрительное, как вечная его складка на лбу разгладится, а проснулся от зверского голода — и не один.  
  
Товарищ Олег молча поставил на соседнюю пустую койку туго набитый бумажный пакет, и у Ильи разом свело сердце и желудок. Он хлопал глазами, как сова, и уже знал правду, но поверить был не в силах — не может быть, не может этого…  
  
— Тебе, — коротко припечатал товарищ Олег. — Самой ей сюда нельзя, понятно, но на словах передавала — береги себя.  
  
В горле было так сухо, что Илья ничего не мог сказать. Только кивнул и едва не до крови прикусил язык. Если зареветь сейчас — позора не оберешься. Будущий офицер — рева, стыдобища... но в глазах пекло огнем, как песку сыпанули.  
  
— Вы... тоже возьмите, — еле слышно предложил он. — Они вкусные.  
  
Товарищ Олег, не стесняясь и не отказываясь, вынул из пакета поджаристый пухлый пирожок. Зажмурился от удовольствия, в два укуса прикончил угощение, кивнул удовлетворенно.  
  
— Как она? — Илья знал, что ходит по грани, но просто не мог удержаться. — Как она там?  
  
Товарищ Олег пожал плечами.  
  
— Работает. Живет. Я особо не расспрашивал.  
  
Ужасно захотелось его придушить. А еще сильней — отдать что угодно, только бы хоть на минуту выйти отсюда, за казенный высокий забор, из серого разлапистого здания, увидеть ее — хоть бы на секунду, просто увидеть, ничего больше. Вместо этого Илья потянулся к пирожкам, разломил один, вдохнул запах, сладкий и уютный. Запах сна, запах дома. Запах безвозвратно пропавшего, бесследно сгинувшего прошлого, в котором все было хорошо.  
  
— Товарищ Олег. Спасибо.  
— Жуй давай, — оборвал тот. — Мышцы сами себя не наработают.  
  
Яблочная сладость тянулась во рту, и на вкус была — как слезы.  
  
***  
  
С боксом у Ильи не сложилось. Не боксер он был по натуре, а кровожадный дикарь. Так считал Габриэль, а он свое дело знал: смуглый, темноглазый, хищный тип. В своей Испании помогал морды франкистам чистить, Мадрид оборонять. Потом ранили. Теперь вот осел здесь, в школе Коминтерна. Говорили, просился в Испанию, добить фашистскую сволочь, но Москва добро не дала, там свои резоны.  
  
А у Ильи свои. Но бить по правилам он все равно не умел. Пытался, но каждый раз заканчивался одинаково: стоило увидеть у врага слабину, открытое подбрюшье — и все хуки и свинги вылетали из головы, сменяясь простым и грубым мордобоем. А уж когда противник сам подставлялся под болевой захват — как тут устоять, как удержаться? Невозможно.  
  
— Гимнаст! — отчаянно ругался Габриэль и от избытка чувств прибавлял пару испанских грубостей. Те звучали как музыка, хотя по смыслу — как помоями в святцы плеснули. Сплошные святые, дева Мария и те части тела, которые в приличном обществе упоминать не принято. — Илия, чему я тебя учил? Шеи сворачивать? Бокс — искусство, как танец, а ты...  
  
Илья упрямо смотрел в пол. Искусство, как же. Бокс — это сломанные носы и хрящеватые уши, прижатые к черепу. Захваты, клинчи, пыхтение и пляска на месте в ожидании атаки. В атаке противник открывается, и тут уж не зевай. Илья и не зевал, но вообще-то не мог отделаться от ощущения, что занимается сплошной ерундой. Ему бы на фронт, в жаркую невиданную Испанию, где апельсиновые деревья, говорят, растут прямо вдоль дорог, где злобный фашист Франко пытается задушить честных коммунистов, а буржуазные прихвостни из Италии и Германии ему помогают. Он бы и добровольцем записался, но товарищ Ворошилов, нарком обороны, запретил. Много их было, таких желающих.  
  
— И ведь талантливый, язык выучил, а драться — никак, — Габриэль перескочил на испанский. Так ему было легче ругаться. Илья не возражал: все же практика. В ругательствах, если верить специалистам, крылся самый дух любого незнакомого наречия, потому-то они всегда запоминались первыми и раньше всех остальных слов соскальзывали с языка. — Ну вот что с тобой делать?  
  
— Пять минут против меня выдержи, — предложил Илья по-испански. Он мало спал и потому был сердит, но настоящая причина была в другом. Товарищ Олег уже вторую неделю был в Москве по каким-то секретным делам, а Илья ненавидел, когда товарища Олега вызывали в Москву. Обычно он возвращался с кругами под глазами, усталый и злой, и с ходу принимался гонять Илью по заданиям, которые оставлял, уезжая. Оставлял столько, что спать было некогда: тут и физподготовка, и стрельбы, и коварные шахматные задачи, и история с математикой, и языки... но в этот раз Илья уже сделал все с перебором, а товарища Олега все не было.  
  
Что, если...  
Нет! Не сметь даже думать!  
  
Габриэль — он что-то говорил все это время, но Илья ничего не услышал из его скороговорки, — даже попятился немного.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? Илия, опомнись!  
  
Действительно, что это он.  
  
— Ничего, — выдохнул он, с хрустом разжал кулаки. Лицо свело гримасой, еще бы чуть — и он бросился бы на Габриэля. Не потому, что тот был виноват, а просто потому что под руку подвернулся, затронул опасную тему. — Ничего. Это я так. Ты прости, Габи.  
  
— Фу, бабье имя, — поморщился Габриэль. — Да вернется он, ничего ему не сделают. Еще тебе хвоста накрутит, а я...  
  
— Курякин! Санчес!  
  
Так ведь не могло быть. Илья знал, что так не бывает — чтобы ты думал о ком-нибудь день и ночь, злился, дергался, боялся, чуть не молился про себя, чтобы пронесло, не зацепило, понимал, что не поможет — и вдруг сбылось, сработало. Чудес не бывает, но вот же он, товарищ Олег, живой и здоровый!  
  
И с двумя ромбами в петлицах вместо одного.  
  
Илья смотрел на них долго-долго. Все время, что товарищ Олег песочил его и Габриэля за безделье и трепотню, легко прыгая с русского на испанский и обратно, в зависимости от того, на каком языке удобнее было ругать. Ничего, пускай. Главное — он был живой. Единственный в огромном сером здании человек, которому на Илью было не наплевать и которого Илья рисковал подпускать к себе чуточку ближе, чем остальных, вернулся целым, даже с победой, это ли не счастье?  
  
— Не будем лепить из першерона рысака, — проворчал товарищ Олег, самолично поглядев на их с Габриэлем спарринг. — В челюсть дать умеешь — ну и хватит этого. Мы тебя по-другому учить будем.  
  
— Поздравляю, товарищ старший майор государственной безопасности, — невпопад сказал Илья. Товарищ Олег отмахнулся, как от докучливой мухи.  
  
— Не подлизывайся, не люблю.  
  
Оценил выражение лица Ильи и прибавил ворчливо:  
— Пойдешь в группу к товарищу Кларе. Она из тебя человека сделает.  
  
Габриэль закатил глаза в притворном ужасе и чуть не застонал в голос, но Илья этого почти не заметил. Плеснувшая было обида — не думал он подлизываться! — сменилась тихим звоном ожидания. О товарище Кларе он был наслышан, ее товарищ Олег уважал — может, и больше, чем уважал, ходили разные слухи. Илья старался не прислушиваться, но когда держишь ухо востро, нет-нет да и донесется что-нибудь такое, эдакое.  
  
— Слушаюсь, товарищ Олег!  
  
Товарищу Кларе было не больше сорока, но знаки различия у нее были капитанские. Сухая и поджарая, как гончая, она долго рассматривала Илью сквозь старомодное пенсне, велела повернуться, наклониться, присесть. Товарищ Олег молча ждал вердикта, и Илье почему-то казалось — волнуется. Ну, этого быть никак не могло, хотя...  
  
Илья ведь ему не случайный беспризорник с улицы, а подопечный, да еще и проблемный. Единственный. Может, официально это никак и не обозначалось, но мало ли что официально не обозначалось! Пол-Сибири уже застроили таким необозначенным, да и в Москве, и в Ленинграде нашлось бы таких мест больше, чем успеешь рассмотреть, прежде чем возьмут под белы рученьки и поведут, заломив их, куда следует. А вот не ходи, где не следует, не пялься!  
  
— Богатырь, — подытожила товарищ Клара. Илья и не знал раньше, что капитанами НКВД бывают женщины. Он много чего еще не знал, нужно учиться и учиться, как завещал великий Ильич. — Илья Муромец.  
— Я питерский.  
  
На кратчайший миг старшие товарищи обменялись взглядами, и что-то в этой молчаливой перестрелке заставило Илью подобраться. Еще секунда-другая — и рука примется за свое, тогда что? Тогда случится безобразие, и его не то что к товарищу Кларе — ко всем чертям отправят. За несдержанность и гонор.  
  
— С характером, — заметила товарищ Клара, пролистала брошенную на стол папку, которую Илье и видеть-то довелось всего третий в жизни раз, а уж о том, чтоб в нее заглянуть, он даже не мечтал. — Это хорошо. Координация хорошая, сил много. Летать любишь?  
  
Товарищ Олег кивнул на брусья в углу зала.  
— На них вот чуть не долетался.  
  
Товарищ Клара долго протирала пенсне, снова водрузила на нос.  
— Чемпиона лепить не станем, — решила она. — Не его это. Командная работа тоже мимо. Быть тебе, Курякин, спецкурьером... для начала. Когда зачеты сдашь.  
  
Илья бросил отчаянный взгляд на товарища Олега. Спецкурьер? Что еще за птица? Неужто бумажки разносить? Да ради этого ли он столько впахивал?  
  
Товарищ Клара усмехнулась и заметила, словно мысли прочла:  
— Некоторые бумаги, Илья, дороже всех денег мира. И жизней от них зависит столько... и судеб. Спецкурьер сильным быть должен, хитрым, храбрым. Выносливым. Верным. Про стрельбы и рукопашную даже не говорю. Тайны хранить обязан. Лишней брезгливостью не страдать.  
  
Словно гвозди забивала каждым словом — в него, в Илью, забивала, по живому мясу. Вспомнился нечаянно тот страшный торжественный лист с колосьями и гербом, с резким росчерком, что навсегда перечеркнул мир на «раньше» и «больше никогда».  
  
— А если...  
— Разбаловал тебя Олег, — недовольно сказала товарищ Клара. — А если, а почему, а зачем...  
  
Илья молчал. Может, он и вправду довел товарища Олега до ручки. Может, тот сейчас нашел способ спихнуть его с глаз долой, и странно даже, что не раньше. Может…  
  
— Олег ко мне лучших приводит, — резко сказала товарищ Клара. Нет, она точно мысли читать обучена, а иначе как?.. — А я из них делаю героев. Ну так как, Курякин? Сработаемся?  
  
Вспомнились сразу все те дни и ночи, когда он сидел в одиночку, зубрил то языки, то математику. Как товарищ Олег поднимал его среди ночи, чтоб домашнее задание проверить — не со зла, а потому что другого времени не находилось. Как сам возил на стрельбы, а потом с половины уезжал — дела. Как ничего никогда не объяснял, а только ставил перед фактом, вот как сейчас. Лучших, значит. И быть ему героем, если выдержит, — и спецкурьером, если это теперь так называется.  
  
— Сработаемся.  
  
***  
  
За следующие полгода Илье трижды перешивали форму: становилась тесна в плечах, в груди, а рукава и штанины делались короткими, как подстреленные. Товарищ Клара на поверку оказалась совершенно безжалостной, куда там фашистам Франко. Но результаты…  
  
Он не спал четвертые сутки. Выход был труднее некуда: без оружия, без денег, в ворованном штатском. Мишка шел по пятам, Илья это чувствовал спиной, простреленной рукой, всем собой: в затылок дышит. Перемахнув через забор, он приземлился на железнодорожную насыпь, влепился в нее всем телом, пополз, сплевывая креозотную вонь и угольную пыль. Хорошо, теперь собакам следа не взять. Хорошо, что на насыпи следы незаметны. За ним и за Мишкой шли облавой, ориентировку разослали три дня назад — банда несовершеннолетних, совершили побег при этапировании в Усть-Вымский пересыльный лагпункт, вооружены, особо опасны. Попадешься — завалишь зачет, да и пока еще разберутся, если сгоряча на месте не шлепнут... лучше, в общем, не попадаться.  
  
Но главная проблема была не в погоне, а в Мишке. Он тоже учился у товарища Клары, и его, в отличие от собак, запахами железной дороги с пути сбить не получилось бы. Этот тоже умел чуять всем собой — и остальное умел тоже, как бы даже не лучше Ильи.  
  
Левую руку дергало, но к этому Илья так привык за всю свою недолгую жизнь, что даже не обращал внимания. Громыхающий товарняк потянулся по путям, и Илья, взметнувшись, уцепился за истертый временем, в хлопьях ржавчины и вздутых пузырях краски вагон. Прилип к нему, как учили, распластываясь так, чтобы с паровоза не углядели, быстро перебрался по составу к открытой платформе с углем. Охраны не было, нагревшаяся за день черная гора жглась и кололась, пахла печкой.  
  
Страшно хотелось пить. Сказывалась кровопотеря, да и в последний раз он пил еще когда пробирался через спящее ночное село, последнюю перед Москвой контрольную точку. Колодезный ворот гремел, так что пришлось ограничиться тем, что оставалось в гнутом жестяном ведре. А после того не было ни времени, ни возможности не то что напиться — пот со лба утереть.  
  
Впрочем, и жажда мучила не так, как усталость. В голове кругами бродил зверь-сон, и куча угля казалась мягкой, как пуховая перина. Зарыться в нее... вот уж красавцем он до места доберется! Впрочем, все равно. Добраться бы.  
  
Пакет с донесением — маленький совсем, невзрачный, — даже не шуршал в потайном кармане, но Илья чувствовал его тяжесть. Он позволил себе только на секунду закрыть глаза, почти совсем зарывшись в обжигающий накопленным жаром уголь, и проснулся, как от толчка.  
  
Взгляд. Он чувствовал взгляд у себя между лопаток и знал, что вслед за взглядом непременно будет выстрел. Так их учили — чтоб без шуток, зато с пониманием серьезности ситуации. Товарищ Олег, провожая на первый выход, так и сказал — не учиться идешь. Учеба кончилась. Тут за ошибку цена — смерть. Может, и не только твоя.  
  
Тогда Илья ему поверил, но не понял. Потом, когда вплавь через Днепр перебирался, цепляясь за корявое бревно, осознал: если сейчас судорога схватит, никто его спасать не будет. Некому спасать. Он один на всю огромную реку, на всю страну, на всю жизнь. Не выйдет к точке вовремя — искать будут, конечно, но если не появится даже с опозданием — вычеркнут из списков, да и дело с концом.  
  
Зло брало: ну вот что стоило заранее научиться плавать как следует? Как бы пригодилось. Но плавал Илья плохо, и за бревном прятался не только чтоб замаскироваться.  
  
Большое было искушение, что говорить. Чуть поменять маршрут, выбраться на берег, проскользнуть мимо пристаней и пирсов, украсть лодку, рвануть поближе к границе. Даже голова закружилась от свободы: он был один под широким синим небом, смотревшимся в широкую синюю реку, никого рядом, никто не хватится еще дня три…  
  
Поманил великий Днепр запахом свободы — той истинной, неразбавленной свободы, что только одному на миллион и достается. Той свободы, что голову кружит и с ног сбивает, и манит за собой — идем, мол! Что медлишь? Трусишь, поди?  
  
Илья не оставался в одиночестве почти три года. Всегда под замком, всегда его давил чужой взгляд то слева, то справа, а если даже никого не было рядом — оставались давящие своды серого камня. Всегда под присмотром. Тогда, посередине могучего потока, ровно и плавно катившего волны к далекому теплому морю, Илья чуть не поддался свободе, звавшей за собой.  
  
Потом спохватился: мама. Она-то без него как? Муж врагом народа оказался, а сын — предателем?  
  
И еще одной мыслью обожгло-припечатало. Товарищу Олегу после такого не то что новых звезд не видать, а в живых бы остаться.  
  
Тут и понял Илья, скользя в днепровской шелковой обманной гладкости, что цена за его ошибку — смерть. Чужая, не своя. И больше уже пленительных голосов, обещавших невозможную свободу, не слушал.  
  
Теперь в спину смотрела его собственная смерть. Мишка не пощадит, задание дороже. Илья его обошел на старте, первым добрался до пакета, из-под носа умыкнул, как тать в нощи. Помчался потом назад через поля и перелески, мимо притихших городков и безымянных деревень, добывая по пути одежду, путая и заметая след, прыгая из поезда в попутку, а из попутки бегом, если требовалось. Однажды даже коня украл, хоть и стыдно было. И вот так по-глупому попасться…  
  
Прыжок. Хруст угля. Это Мишка спрыгнул с крыши вагона на платформу и стал подбираться к нему, застывшему лицом вниз. Ошибаясь. Давая ему, Илье, шанс. Товарищ Олег учил иначе, говорил — стреляй, потом разбираться будешь. Большая война впереди, там времени разбираться не будет, да и когда оно было, это время? Лес рубят — щепки летят, главное этой щепкой не оказаться.  
  
Но Мишка шел к нему. Может, не верил собственной удаче. Может, считал, что простреленная два дня назад рука все-таки довела Илью до беспамятства. А может, присматривался, ожидая ловушки, и если так…  
  
Илья лежал неподвижно, как труп. Горячая пыль щекотала ноздри и губы, острозубые семечки угольков кололи подбородок. Еще шаг. Еще. Маленькая лавина осыпавшегося угля защекотала бок. Теперь Илья слышал, как Мишка дышит — тяжело, сорванно. Бежал за поездом, догнал. Попадись Илье не товарняк, а пассажирский, и он оторвался бы. Но скорый не попался, и теперь перед Ильей в полный рост встал выбор, которого до сих пор удавалось избежать.  
  
Оружие им по первому времени не выдавали, кроме как в тире, но сейчас тяжелый ТТ был у Ильи на бедре. Колотил при беге, мешал, раздражал своей неуместностью — ну в кого ему стрелять? От товарищей из НКВД отстреливаться? Глупо, положат тут же — хотя один черт положат, им просто нужно не попадаться, на то выход и рассчитан. Мирным советским людям грозить? Еще глупей. Но так было положено, и потому лишних вопросов Илья не задавал, а оружие держал в порядке.  
  
Но вот Мишка — дело другое. У него тоже руки не пустые, а инструкции ясные. Любой ценой. Так их учили: любой ценой. И неважно, что с этим самым парнем они бок о бок сидели на занятиях, говорили обо всяком, даже в курилку бегали, и Мишка его курить учил. Товарищ Олег, когда увидел, обоим вкатал по три дня губы, а Илью потом еще отдельно так пропесочил, что вспоминать было стыдно. Орал так, как только он умел, — голоса не повышая.  
  
А потом научил курить невзатяг. Мало ли, как жизнь повернуться может и что в ней может пригодиться.  
  
Вот, например — атаковать с той стороны, откуда противник атаки не ожидает.  
  
Рука у Ильи была перебинтована тряпкой, как у красного командира Щорса в фильме про героев гражданской. И Мишка, умный и старательный ученик товарища Клары, заходил к нему с правой, ведущей стороны, а значит…  
  
Время растянулось бесконечной лентой; вжавшись в колючую кучу угля и чувствуя, как время растянулось до невозможности, Илья медленно, по миллиметру, передвинул пальцы к ребристой рукояти. Успел уловить щелчок и скользящую тень, на секунду закрывшую бензиново-радужное крохотное солнце, отразившееся в сколе уголька. Взметнулся-вскинулся атакующей змеей, поднялся медведем ревущим, кинулся вперед, всадил пулю Мишке под ноги.  
  
Два выстрела грохнули разом, по руке вверх метнулась стрела жаркой боли, но Илье было все равно. Промазать с такого расстояния невозможно, но — вот чудеса — обе пули ушли в молоко. То ли товарняк так удачно тряхнуло на стрелке, то ли все-таки и у Мишки рука дрожала — и не из-за раны, горящей огнем, он-то был цел. Просто — свой же. Свой, что бы там инструкция ни велела. Вместе в библиотеке труды великого Сталина конспектировали, а уж сколько болтали после отбоя! Товарищ Олег не одобрял, косился недобрым глазом, но не запрещал.  
  
Теперь казалось — лучше бы запретил. Лучше бы Мишка ему был простой мишенью, как чучело-болванчик на матах для борьбы. Легче было бы. И пистолет не казался бы таким тяжелым — невозможно, неподъемно тяжелым.  
  
— Пакет, — Мишка снова вскинул пистолет, и круглый дульный срез посмотрел Илье в глаза, как живой. — Курякин. Пакет отдай — и вали. На все четыре стороны.  
  
Тяжесть в руке казалась живой, скользкой. Не то кровью из-под повязки промочило ладонь, не то едким потом — неважно. Илья вцепился в Мишку взглядом. Перед самым выстрелом зрачки всегда останавливаются, наведясь на цель, так их учили, и сейчас Илья знал: пока что Мишка стрелять не будет.  
  
— Отдай, — повторил Мишка, и в его глазах, воспаленных от недосыпа, Илья увидел недобрый блеск. — А то пристрелю.  
  
Вот кого товарищу Олегу надо было в подопечные брать. С тем, чтобы пальнуть, у Мишки проблем никогда не было. Простой парень, без интеллигентской привычки к рефлексии, он и сейчас не стрелял только потому, что в момент смерти все мышцы сводит мгновенной короткой судорогой. Этому их тоже учили. Может, вагонная тряска и уведет пулю Ильи в сторону, но с такого расстояния риск все равно был слишком велик. Это Мишка тоже понимал, по лицу было видно.  
  
— Хрен тебе, — отозвался Илья, тяжело дыша. Рука дрожала от усталости, пробитые мышцы стонали, исходя болью, еще пару минут вот так простоять — и Илья точно промажет. Может, у Мишки на то и был расчет. — Давай вместе.  
— Нельзя вместе, — зло сказал Мишка. — Блядь, да что ж ты такой упертый.  
  
Он говорил еще что-то — кажется, о том, что Илью не выгонят все равно, чемпион же, и ранен, никто не прицепится, всем понятно: в ходе выполнения задания получил боевую травму, поэтому... и про товарища Олега вспомнил — не отдаст, мол, на расправу. Илья почти не слушал, следил за круглой живой чернотой, похожей на глаз, — а та, голодная, следила за ним в ответ. Смотрела в самую душу.  
  
Вся беда в том, что если ты в первую секунду не выпалил, совесть просыпается. И грызет.  
  
— Не отдам, — повторил Илья и рывком швырнул себя вниз, уходя с линии возможного — неизбежного! — выстрела. Над головой сухо грохнуло, звук потерялся в вагонном перестуке, Мишка упал, сбитый с ног, но пистолета не выронил. Еще выстрел — у щеки словно прожужжал разъяренный шмель, скулу обожгло порохом. Илья ударил коротко, без замаха, целясь в подбородок снизу. Таким ударом отбрасывают надолго, если не навсегда. Сейчас кулак прошел вскользь, неправильно и нелепо.  
— Сука!  
  
Мишка бил его в ответ. Отчего-то не стрелял — только парой секунд спустя Илья понял, почему: пистолет заклинило. Сухие щелчки раздавались впустую, а Мишка все жал и жал на спуск, и если бы был у него не ТТ, а что-нибудь понадежнее — лежать бы Илье с дырой во лбу. Или пониже.  
  
Он ударил снова, не кулаком — рукоятью пистолета. Скула у Мишки мгновенно взбухла, кровавый ручеек брызнул из стремительно вздувающейся кожи, Мишка заорал — хрипло, как зверь. Кинулся снова, но слабее, попытался вырвать у Ильи пистолет.  
  
— Отъебись, — выдохнул Илья, прежде чем снова ему врезать. — Зашибу!  
  
Конечно, без толку.  
  
...к точке входа он опоздал. Тащить на себе парня, который весит столько же, сколько ты сам, с простреленной рукой, продираясь по буеракам и тайным тропам, уходя от погони — то еще удовольствие. Мишка пару раз приходил в себя, пытался не то помогать, не то драться, но Илья каждый раз успокаивал его проверенным дедовским способом: кулаком по загривку.  
  
Надо было, конечно, бросить еще там, в товарняке. Но как-то рука не поднялась.  
  
У неприметного кирпичного здания в самой глубине тупиковой железнодорожной ветки стоял товарищ Олег. Курил, смотрел на то, как старые рельсы сходятся у горизонта. При виде Ильи, шатающегося и еле нажимающего на рычаг дрезины, он даже в лице не переменился. Дождался, пока дрезина докатится до шпалы, брошенной поперек пути, подошел, в один взгляд оценил ситуацию. Пощупал Мишке пульс, кивнул на грязную тряпку, перетянувшую Илье руку.  
  
— Пакет?  
  
Понимая, что завалил все зачеты на свете, Илья протянул ему пакет. Товарищ Олег, не глядя, сунул его в карман. Подставил Илье плечо, поднимая с настила.  
— Я сам могу, — упрямо сказал Илья. — Мишка — нет.  
  
— Ты его бросить был должен, — сказал товарищ Олег. По голосу трудно было понять, злится или нет. Илья и не пытался, одновременно стараясь не отключиться и не дрожать всем телом. Рана воспалилась, руку дергало, перед глазами плавали черные и зеленые тошнотные круги. — Слышишь меня, Курякин? Бросить!  
  
— Язык, — выговорил Илья. Ничего умнее ему в голову не пришло, пока шел с Мишкой на закорках, поминутно поддергивая отвратительно безвольное, тяжелое тело. — Допросить. Потом. Вдруг ценный источник…  
  
Он не смог договорить. А товарищ Олег не стал дослушивать. Вздернул Илью, уже терявшего сознание, на плечо — тело прошило болью — и потащил куда-то. Илье было все равно, куда. Хоть бы и на расстрел, только пусть ему дадут глотнуть воды.  
  
И пусть товарищ Олег будет рядом.  
  
***  
  
— Товарищ Олег, я в оперетте в жизни не бывал.  
— Вот и побываешь, — отозвался тот, ткнул дымящийся окурок в пепельницу. — В ателье тебе костюм подберут, а сам уж постарайся за штатского сойти. Хотя бы на первые полчаса.  
  
Илья глянул в напряженное скуластое лицо, обметанное свежим загаром. По Центральному аэродрому их гоняли почти каждый день, репетиция первомайского парада выжимала все соки, а теперь вот, за день до главного — все бросай, рядись в штатское. Да зачем же?  
  
Одно ясно: просто так товарищ Олег бы его со строевой подготовки не сдернул. Дело намечалось важное.  
  
— Слушаюсь.  
  
Видимо, совсем уж каменным лицо не получилось; товарищ Олег вздохнул и кивком предложил садиться. Заговаривать он не спешил, тер воспаленные глаза.  
  
— У театра оперетты, как, кстати, и у Большого, в подшефных училище Красина числится, — сообщил он, наконец. — Будущие артиллеристы. Артиллерия — бог войны, так товарищ Сталин сказал. Вот эти боги завтра в полном составе пойдут на концерт, товарищ Буденный будет знаки «Отличник РККА» вручать. Задачу уже понял?  
Илья покачал головой — ясно же, что потереться там незаметно и послушать разговоры не выкатит, да и не болтают курсанты-артиллеристы почем зря, когда перед ними целый маршал речь произносит. Человека из органов даже в штатском вмиг выцелят, ученые, так зачем?  
  
— Молодец, — неожиданно похвалил товарищ Олег. — Что мне в тебе нравится, Илья, — ты глупостей не болтаешь. И вообще не болтаешь. Кроме училища, будет там одна непростая дама. Из ведомства Шуленбурга. Как-то она у нас подзадержалась, понимаешь, о чем я? Остальные часто в родной фатерлянд катаются, а эта сиднем сидит в Москве, и наглая — не передать.  
— Мне... ее разговорить? — Илья мгновенно прикинул варианты. Прикинуться новичком, сыграть на женской склонности опекать младших по званию, да и просто младших... унизительно, зато эффективно. Женщины считались бесценными источниками данных, а уж женщины при погонах... колоть их было проще, информативнее. И опаснее. — Сколько ей?  
— Скажем так, она моя ровесница, — Олег помолчал. — Я бы сам ее взял, да вот беда — морду мою она знает. И есть еще нюанс.  
  
Илья молча поднял брови. Товарищ Олег долго закуривал, чиркал спичкой, вытряхивал из гильзы крошки табака. Судя по всему, нюанс был — оторви и выбрось.  
  
— Мальчиков она предпочитает, — сказал он, наконец. — Молоденьких, вот как ты. Блондинов голубоглазых.  
  
Уши и скулы опалило жаром, даже шею обожгло. Илья сдержался, сжал задрожавший было кулак — не сейчас, ну уж нет. Беситься он будет потом, и то, если время позволит.  
  
— И мне... что надо будет делать? — уточнил он, стараясь дышать ровно и размеренно — это помогало. Немного и не всегда, но все-таки. — Трахнуть ее прямо в антракте? Под речь товарища Буденного?  
  
Прозвучало зло и, пожалуй, грубо. Олег нахмурился и ткнул недокуренной папиросой в ощетинившуюся, точно еж, пепельницу.  
  
— Если партия прикажет, Илья — трахнешь хоть самого Шуленбурга на Красной Площади. Есть такое слово — надо, слыхал? Но пока расслабься, такого приказа не было.  
  
Илья молчал, набычась, и думал об одном: что если такого приказа и не было, так найдутся другие, не лучше.  
  
— Эта фрау попыталась на меня самого компромат нарыть, — сердито сообщил Олег. — Это, в принципе, не криминал, обо мне старшие товарищи все, что надо, знают. Чистых людей нет, сам понимаешь, нам чистые и не нужны, нам нужны исполнительные. И такие, кого можно за хвост взять при необходимости. Такую наглость безнаказанной оставлять нельзя. Ты ее очаруй, к себе привлеки, заставь себя захотеть, а потом исчезни, как Золушка с бала. Сумеешь?  
— Я?!  
— Ну не я же! — Олег сердито пристукнул ладонью по столу. — Самое опасное в жизни — в себя не верить, своим силам не доверять. В каждом из нас стержень есть, на который все остальное нанизано. Если она на тебя глаз положит, а потом обломается — внутри у нее трещинка образуется. Маленькая, но со временем разрастется. Серию других неприятностей ей другие люди устроят, я, знаешь, тип мстительный. Так что постарайся справиться, тебе это тоже на будущее пригодится — мало ли, к какой барышне придется подкатить.  
— Товарищ Олег, — тоскливо сказал Илья, понимая, что сам сейчас треснет и расколется. Куратор во всем был прав, но... — товарищ Олег, я не смогу. У меня и девушки-то не было никогда.  
  
К его удивлению, товарищ Олег только усмехнулся: неопытность Ильи его явно не смущала. Даже, кажется, вызывала непонятное одобрение.  
  
— Потому и ставлю тебя на это дело, — сказал он. — Над собой расти надо, Курякин. Не всегда ведь я рядом буду. И кулаками далеко не всегда работать придется.  
  
К исходу вечера Илья очень надеялся вскоре встретиться с куратором на матах. Накопившееся сбросить — а накопилось много. На пару болевых захватов уж точно хватило бы.  
  
Фрау Шольц оказалась именно такой, как Илья и боялся: невысокой, хрупкой, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшей маму. Видимо, тоже сказывалась порода и то достоинство, какого не купить ни за какие деньги. Форма сидела на ней, как влитая, льстя фигуре лучше любого вечернего наряда, синие глаза за узкими золотыми очками светились проницательным умом.  
  
Едва только увидев ее в полумраке ложи, Илья понял ошибку. Не свою, товарища Олега. Тот, видимо, считал фрау Шольц чем-то вроде высоковато занесшейся барышни-стенографистки, а она была — хищницей. Ледяной, обманчиво-ласковой и смертельно опасной, как ноябрьская Балтика.  
  
И по-русски, оказывается, понимала не хуже, чем сам Илья понимал язык Шиллера и Гете.  
  
***  
  
— Ну, теперь рассказывай.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — буркнул Илья. — Не ставьте меня больше на такие задания, товарищ Олег, пожалуйста. Чуть все не провалил. Два раза. Сначала ее испугался, а потом...  
— Как ты понял? — тихо спросил товарищ Олег. Позади были часы бешеной работы, обыск в посольстве, тихий ужасающий скандал с немецкими товарищами и еще один, в ведомстве Вышинского: фрау Шольц, лишив добычи, решили из Союза не выпускать. Тонкий свернутый лист чертежа, слишком важного, чтобы Родина могла его потерять, вернулся на положенное место в сейфе. — Ну? Как ты узнал, что у нее с собой?  
  
Илья посмотрел в темные, в воспаленных жилках глаза товарища Олега. За двое суток тот не спал и двух часов кряду — как и сам Илья. Только Илья все-таки куда как помладше был, вот и переносил бессонные ночи пока легче.  
  
— Случайно, — признался он. — Она торопилась очень, накинулась на меня. Сообразила, что меня нарочно послали, чтобы ее обыскать, и решила переиграть. Думала, я голову потеряю.  
  
Товарищ Олег откинулся на спинку жесткого стула. Не вставая, потянулся было к серебряной фляжке на столе, спохватился и с сожалением покачал головой: не время.  
  
— Чайку бы сейчас. Балтийского, — пробормотал он. — Я тебя посылал ей нервы потрепать, а ты с этой суки чертеж «Катюши» снял. Переиграть решила, говоришь? Продолжай.  
  
_...в полумраке ложи Илья долго молчал, вдыхая запах заграничных духов и отглаженного сукна. Фрау сидела, небрежно опершись на бархатный подлокотник и глядя вниз — туда, где звездами, серпами и молотами, золотыми колосьями и кумачом сиял зал.  
  
Гул поднимался кверху, множество голосов сливались в один неразборчивый шум, в котором нельзя было уловить ни слова. Как ни пытайся подслушать секреты — не выведаешь.  
  
— А ты не торопился, — обернувшись, фрау Шольц ослепила Илью быстрой улыбкой, белой и хищной. — Ты всегда заставляешь женщин ждать, малыш?  
  
У Ильи пересохло во рту. То, что фрау Шольц его заметила и взяла на прицел, было очевидно с первой, якобы случайной встречи у входа, с той самой секунды, как она, проходя в придержанную Ильей дверь, задела его узким плечом, и удивляться целеустремленности не приходилось, но... вот так сразу? Напрямик? Не слишком ли быстро?  
  
Похоже, немцы — или, по крайней мере, эта конкретная немка — ценили блицкриг не только на просторах Польши.  
  
Или она собиралась разделаться с ним поскорей, победив на его собственном поле._  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал товарищ Олег. — Дальнейшее я примерно представляю, можешь без подробностей. Уши вон горят, как пионерский галстук. Она на тебя полезла?  
  
Илья рвано кивнул. От невольной благодарности и неловкости нутро свело короткой судорогой — с фрау он опозорился так, как только может опозориться совсем еще мальчишка рядом с многоопытной женщиной, настроившейся на любовный лад.  
  
_...Ее губы были слишком сладкими, а впивалась она так, что Илью на миг укололо дурацким страхом: ну как нечем станет дышать. Живое упругое тело, обтянутое тугим сукном, двигалось рядом, прижималось, худые стройные ноги под форменной юбкой касались колен Ильи, в их движениях было что-то паучье, опасное. Язык скользил по его губам, задевал зубы, толкался глубже, провоцируя ответить, и Илья честно пытался, понимая, что сидеть бесчувственным бревном означает провалить все дело. Он стиснул фрау Шольц за плечи, рванул на себя из глубокого кресла; она хрипло рассмеялась, пробормотала:  
  
— Нетерпеливый. Такой неопытный. Ничего, я всему научу.  
  
Будь на его месте Мишка или кто-нибудь другой из парней — наверное, полыхнул бы горячей мгновенной готовностью. В Илье вместо этого ожидаемого, правильного всплеска словно свернулась холодная змея, сонная с зимы, в нестаявшей ледяной корке. Он крепче стиснул зубы, приник к фрау Шольц, борясь с неуместным страхом и поднявшейся внутри тошнотой; руку задергало, и Илья торопливо сжал ее в кулак. Не сорваться бы, не поломать все раньше времени. Еще поцелуй и еще, жаркие женские выдохи сделались чаще, фрау уже совсем откровенно прижималась к нему небольшой грудью, остро торчавшей из-под ткани, и что-то неправильное почудилось в одном из случайных прикосновений. Илья прихватил фрау покрепче, провел ладонью по груди, отвлекая внимание. Левая рука тряслась и не слушалась, он мысленно выругался так, что и товарищ Олег не постыдился бы, и усилием воли принудил проклятую конечность подчиниться. Узкая теплая спина, рукав, жесткое шитье — это серебряный орел со свастикой, — и вот оно, едва заметно хрустнувшее, крошечное, неправильное, само скользнувшее в ладонь.  
  
Время, которое внутренний хронометр отсчитывал в такт бешено бьющемуся сердцу, вдруг остановилось с размаху, точно поезд налетел на выросшую из пустоты стену. Туго свернутая капсула выскочила из потайного кармана, чуть помедлила и, повинуясь движению кисти, провалилась под тугой накрахмаленный манжет. Илья всем собой ощутил, как тело немки, еще мгновение назад жаркое и гибкое, налилось дрожащей жгучей злобой, подобралось — точь-в-точь как змеиное, — и рванулся, перехватывая ее. Кресло грохнулось о стену, и громовым эхом снизу отозвалась овация множества ладоней. Фрау вывернулась, отскочив от пола, гуттаперчево-гибкая и стремительная, попыталась достать Илью болевым и оскалилась, как бешеная лисица. Тускло и страшно блеснул пистолет, знакомым холодком окатило тело, когда черная злая пустота двинулась, торопясь уставиться Илье в лоб.  
  
В этот раз он не замер и не потерял ни доли секунды. Не то что задуматься — испугаться не успел; пистолет еще шел вверх, а разящий кулак уже врезался в острый женский подбородок, оглушая и отбрасывая. Немка не успела даже охнуть: упала, как подрубленная, захлебываясь кровью, побежавшей изо рта и ноздрей, и Илья торопливо подобрал ее смертоносную игрушку, сунул в карман, скрутил фрау ее же ремнем. Китель на ней распахнулся, юбка задралась, но Илья больше не видел в ней женщину — только врага._  
  
— Как она тебя не пристрелила вообще, — поинтересовался товарищ Олег у стакана с чаем. Чаинки кружились в янтарном водовороте, ложечка позванивала о стеклянный край, Илья против воли вспомнил обжигающую звенящую тишину, накрывшую с головой, когда маленький черный пистолет, секунду назад глядевший ему в лоб, отлетел, крутясь, и замер у обитой бархатом стены. — Про жалость не заливай, не поверю.  
— Я первым успел, — тихо сказал Илья. — Все-таки я моложе. Ей полсекунды не хватило, а мне, выходит, повезло.  
  
Товарищ Олег кивнул, придвинул к нему свой стакан.  
  
— Молодец, Илюша, — сказал он. — И что обыскать ее догадался, и тем чертежи нашел, «Катюшу» спас. А что не увлекся — вдвойне молодец. Баба красивая, конечно, тут у любого голова бы кругом пошла. На медовую ловушку многие попадаются.  
— А что с ней будет? — спросил Илья. Вопрос был дурнее некуда, он и сам это понял, едва спросил. Товарищ Олег поглядел на него диковато, постучал пальцем по лбу.  
— Совсем ты умотался, хлопец, — заметил он. — Иди отдыхай. К бабам больше посылать пока не стану. Как оно тебе вообще показалось, кстати?  
  
В этот раз Илья даже не покраснел — сил не было.  
  
— Никак, — признался он. — Ну... странно как-то, отчего вокруг этого столько треплются.  
— Кто это с тобой о таких вещах треплется? — поинтересовался товарищ Олег. — Ох, Илья, доиграешься…  
  
Наступила очередь Ильи смотреть на куратора с недоумением — сам, что ли, в мужской компании ни разу не ночевал? Там только и разговоров, что о бабах. Товарищ Олег сообразил, что спросил глупость, поморщился.  
  
— Выспаться надо, — сказал он. — Не стоит на германских сучек — ну и хорошо, целее будешь. По бабам тебе бегать вряд ли придется, у тебя судьба другая.  
— А какая?  
  
Товарищ Олег покачал головой — мол, будешь много знать — скоро состаришься. Или не состаришься вообще, много знающие живут интересно, но коротко.  
  
— Спать, — повторил он. — Парад завтра. Утром чтоб был как огурчик.

***

  
— Задача понятна, орлы? Не подведете?  
  
Илья кивнул, глянул влево-вправо. Их небольшой отряд, уже многое прошедший и повидавший, синхронно выпятил подбородки, сделал грудь колесом и единым духом рявкнул:  
— Так точно, товарищ старший майор государственной безопасности! Никак нет!  
— Вольно! Разойтись!  
  
С ночи товарищ Олег, по-видимому, успел немного поспать, потому что усталости в нем не чувствовалось вовсе, сплошь бодрая молодая злость, так легко передававшаяся всем, кто рядом. И орать уставным голосом он умел всем на зависть, а когда Илья спросил, где такому учат, — процитировал Козьму Пруткова: что нельзя, мол, командовать шепотом, это доказано опытом.  
  
Наверное, на гражданской научили. О той войне товарищ Олег если и рассказывал, то редко и неохотно, но Илья уж не сомневался: беляков куратор рубил во множестве. И они его пытались, вон какой шрам под лопаткой, будто бы даже сквозь форму угадывается. И товарищей за собой товарищ Олег в атаку водил, теперь вот ими руководит, а в этом деле без луженой глотки трудно.  
  
Да, в общем-то, и в любом.  
  
У самого Ильи голос ломался, то и дело пуская петуха, и потому он чаще молчал. Да и не о чем было разговаривать, по большому-то счету: за него говорили результаты.  
Вчерашнее вспоминалось дурным тифозным сном — да и было ли оно, вчера?  
  
Товарищ Олег поймал его взгляд, кивнул в сторону — отойдем-ка, — и, шагая за ним, Илья спиной чувствовал взгляды парней: неприязненные, напряженные. С соучениками у Ильи не складывалось никак, хоть убей: сам он привык жить одиночкой, а те, с кем судьба свела в одном классе, и сами старались держаться подальше. Не то подозревали любимчика, не то прознали об анкете, а может, история с Мишкой расползлась дальше, чем он думал, хоть тот и восстановился давным-давно, и зла на Илью не держал.  
  
— Вот что, Илья, — сказал товарищ Олег, когда они оказались вдвоем. — Отмаршируете вы сейчас по главной площади страны как надо, тут я не сомневаюсь, во время тренировок весь аэродром истоптали по сто раз. Но вот тебе дополнительное задание лично от меня, отнесись серьезно.  
  
Илья даже подосадовал слегка: а то, можно подумать, он к каким-нибудь заданиям относился иначе!  
  
С другой стороны — если без очередной фрау, то и ничего. По второму кругу не хотелось бы.  
  
— Парад — штука опасная, — пояснил товарищ Олег. — Людей много, иностранцы, вожди, два союзных товарища из Берлина, один так вообще целый генерал. Могут быть провокации, а то и что похуже, так ты, когда колонна двинется, глаза открытыми держи. Понимаю, трудно, но надо.  
  
Илья попытался представить, как это возможно: чеканить шаг с ротой таких же, как он сам: проверенных, просвеченных, натренированных и рослых курсантов, и притом еще и по сторонам успевать смотреть. Да незаметно, чтобы торжественность момента не страдала и с шага не сбиваться.  
  
Трудно, да. Но возможно. Он кивнул и уточнил только:  
— Кого-нибудь особенного высматривать?  
— Если б я знал, кого именно высматривать, я бы сам его взял, — послышалось в ответ. — Уж не сомневайся. Но сейчас, сам видишь, у нас черт знает что творится. Новая метла по-новому метет.  
  
Илья кивнул. Формально в верхах не изменилось ничего, но слухи ходили самые мрачные, и все сходились в одном: всесильному Ежову крышка. Сейчас даже вспоминать о давних полудетских мечтах было стыдно — какое там «в глаза посмотреть», какое там «расправиться»! И без Курякина нашлись желающие, и было их немало, а первый среди них — нарком внутренних дел, друг и земляк товарища Сталина, бывший первый секретарь ЦК коммунистической партии Грузинской ССР, товарищ Берия.  
  
— Ну так вот, ты работать работай, но по сторонам посматривай, — буркнул товарищ Олег. — Предчувствие у меня нехорошее.  
  
Будь это кто угодно другой, и Илья бы высказался непременно. Предчувствие, ха! Беда на то и беда, что без всяких предчувствий приходит, а всякие там суеверия вообще пережитки проклятого прошлого, но в том-то и дело, что товарищ Олег зря пугать не станет и болтать не будет, это Илья уже усвоил накрепко.  
  
— Слушаюсь, товарищ Олег, — сказал он покорно. Никому другому покорности не показывал, а куратору как-то даже и не стыдно было.  
  
Тот глянул на Илью с какой-то смутной тоской, мотнул головой, как жеребец перед тем, как вывернуться из узды, и ушел, широко шагая длинными ногами.  
  
Вот и гадай, какая муха его укусила.  
  
Илья все еще стоял, глядя на младенчески-розовое небо над кремлевскими звездами, когда сзади подошли двое. Свои, можно было и не оборачиваться, но он, конечно, обернулся.  
  
— Курякин, — произнес нагловатый Витька Фролов, рослый, темный, как цыган, и с нахальными черными глазами. Чем-то он походил на молодого товарища Олега, по крайней мере, Илья так себе его и представлял. — Слышь, а правду говорят, что тебе вчера по случаю праздника сладенького отсыпали?  
  
Илья уставился на него, твердо понимая: без драки не обойдется. Ох, как не вовремя…  
  
— Тебе-то что? — он набычился, невольно сжал кулаки. Со вчера так и не получилось сбросить напряжение, времени не хватило ни на спортзал, ни на пробежку. — Или завидуешь?  
— Понять не могу, — ответил Витька. Он был из потомственных военных, как и сам Илья. Коренной москвич, даже ночевал иногда дома, если отпускали на выходные. Илья пару раз стоял против него на матах, оба раза сворачивал в бараний рог, и оба раза чувствовал: для Фролова это — нож острый. — Чего это куратор с тобой, как с писаным яйцом, носится.  
— Торбой, — безразлично поправил Илья. — Или как курица с яйцом. Ты, если уж ругаться пришел, хоть в словах не путайся.  
  
Фролов полыхнул злыми цыганскими глазами, надвинулся, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Ты мне это брось, козлина питерская!  
  
Его спутника звали Алексеем, и он удался ростом и плечами, а с остальным было трудней. Зато исполнительность была на высоте, а за Фроловым он и вовсе ходил, как на привязи — силу, что ли, чуял?  
  
Сейчас на его физиономии равно цвели сладкое предвкушение чужого мордобоя и страх, как бы чего не вышло.  
  
— Ты имей в виду, — сам удивляясь собственному спокойствию, заметил Илья, — мы тут все как на ладони. Вон уже инженеры косятся.  
  
Из соседних коробок, торопливо собиравшихся по ранжиру, и вправду посматривали с интересом и ожиданием. Высшая школа пограничной охраны НКВД, военно-морское училище имени Фрунзе, студенты-физкультурники — все, от открывавшей парад военной академии до последнего осоавиахимовца и ворошиловского стрелка, были рядом, и можно было не сомневаться: случись что — на стол ляжет столько донесений, сколько народу вокруг.  
  
— Да насрать, — Фролов сделал еще шаг вперед, и тут до Ильи дошло: злость у него напускная, нарочитая. Вот, значит, как. Это не по его душу, это под товарища Олега роют, вот и время с местом нашли — хуже не придумаешь. — Что, ссыкло белобрысое, снова за куратора спрячешься? Или сразу под мамкину юбку побежишь? Так там местечко занято.  
— Прочно и надолго, — хихикнул Алексей, и, оценив выражение лица Ильи, отступил на полшага. — Эй, ты чего? Не в курсе был? Да вся Москва знает!  
  
Солнце поднималось над зубчатой стеной, щедрыми пригоршнями швыряло вниз золото и кармин — кумачовые плакаты, флаги со спелыми колосьями, дрожащие на ветру полотнища, красные косынки на девичьих головах, яркие пионерские галстуки светились в этом нарастающем сиянии, точно площадь заливало живой беспокойной кровью. Или Илье так казалось, потому что глаза, мозг, череп изнутри привычно затягивало кровавой пеленой. Еще немного, и даже мысль о том, что все это подстроено нарочно, не удержала бы его на краю, но он в секунду представил не маму даже — товарища Олега, заросшего по самые брови, с избитым вздувшимся лицом и сорванными знаками различия, без ремня и часов, без другого будущего, кроме расстрельного подвала. Он видел это несбывшееся, готовое свершиться так ясно, что кремлевская стена — и та казалась призрачной, несуществующей.  
  
Если он сейчас не сдержится, если даст себе волю... может, и обойдется. Но может и нет — и этот небольшой шанс был ужаснее всего на свете.  
  
— Да пош-шел ты, — выдохнул Илья. Руку дергало до самого плеча, судорога впилась, как кусачий краб, куда-то под лопатку. — ...знаешь куда?  
  
Отталкивать Фролова он не решился — слишком близок был к тому, чтобы сорваться не в драку даже — в убийство. Отодвинул плечом, прошагал к своему месту в коробке, застыл, глядя на плывущее над красными зубцами солнце.  
  
Вранье. Вранье, конечно. Но если нет, если все-таки правда…  
  
Трещина в душе росла, змеилась чернотой, расползалась, запускала режущие края в самое нутро. Вспомнилась мама, какой Илья видел ее давным-давно — молодая, светящаяся красотой, ласковая, невозможно счастливая... с кем она сейчас такая же? Ни с кем? А если?..  
  
Парад гремел вокруг сотнями и тысячами шагов, лязгал гусеничными траками, звонкой медью трубил марши, наливался грозной мощью, чтобы никакой вражине и в голову не пришло пойти войной на самую мирную и прогрессивную страну мира, очаг и предвестник будущей мировой революции, а Илья, чеканя шаг и глядя строго перед собой, думал только об одном.  
  
Если сволочь Витька не врал — ему не жить.  
  
А если врал — тем более.

***

  
— Совсем взрослый, — растерянно сказала мама. Она смотрела и смотрела на Илью, раз за разом спотыкаясь взглядом на прежнем, привычном уровне, вот только теперь Илья перерос его на три головы и впервые в жизни видел мамину прическу — кудри, сколотые черепаховым гребнем с камешками, единственным, пожалуй, что осталось у нее от той прежней, беззаботной жизни, — сверху.  
  
Неужели мама всегда была такой крошечной? Неужели всегда смотрела на него так, как сейчас — и радостно, и испуганно, и как на чужака?  
  
И еще одна подлая, жуткая мысль обожгла изнутри: может, не зря она боится?  
  
— Мама, — Илья осторожно взял ее за руку. Шершавые от стирки пальцы дрожали в его, неуклюжих и больших. — Мам... как ты? Я же не знаю ничего.  
  
Они сидели на скамье под липами, и деловитые пчелы жужжали над головой, готовясь собирать дурманную сладость и негодуя на то, что липы еще не расцвели. Илья и надеяться не смел, запретил себе даже мечтать, но вот она, хрупкая женщина со светлыми кудрями, в синем летнем платье. Илья помнил это платье, оно всегда было его любимым, и мама об этом знала. Сволочь Фролов, все наврал. Какой Илья был дурак, что почти поверил.  
  
— Хорошо, — быстро и убедительно сказала мама. — Я хорошо, Илюша.  
  
Если присмотреться — а Илье, с его теперешним ростом и привычкой мгновенно подмечать детали обстановки, и присматриваться не было нужды, — то наискосок, в отдалении, в резной тени готовых зацвести лип, в пятнистом озерце света, плясавшем по дорожке старого парка миллионом солнечных сердечек, застыла фигура. Плечи широкие, как у Ильи. И ростом они успели сравняться. Человек читал газету и курил. Ждал его, Илью.  
  
Вовсе не было причин то и дело на него посматривать. Товарищ Олег сам его сюда привел, сам решил наградить именно так, а не иначе, сам и заберет отсюда, когда истечет данный им с матерью час. Но Илья нет-нет, да и бросал на него кратчайший взгляд — тут или нет?  
  
— Тебя на работе... не обижают?  
  
Оказалось, что страшно неловко разговаривать даже с самым родным человеком, если не виделись годами. Все, что их связывало, все невидимые ступенечки, по которым обычно ходил разговор, или стерлись временем, или стали слишком высокими — без подпорок было не вскарабкаться, и хотелось просто посидеть рядом, держа маму за руку, заново привыкнуть к ней, но кое о чем Илья должен был спросить, обязан. Если окажется, что ничего не кончилось, что его маму, с идеальным музыкальным слухом и консерваторским образованием, не оставили в покое даже теперь, когда она работает простой билетершей…  
  
Ну и что ему делать, если так? Каждого отлавливать и по морде отоваривать? В душевой подстерегать, как Фролова? Водой ведь отливать пришлось, костяшки до сих пор саднили.  
  
— Нет-нет, — она мгновенно сообразила, что его тревожит. — Нет. Никто меня не трогает. Не дружат, но мне и не нужно.  
  
Илья выдохнул. Мама была права: сейчас такое время, что лучше без друзей. А ему, Илье, лучше было не присматриваться так к товарищу Олегу, еще заметит, чего доброго. Отругает, как привык: в облаках витаешь, Курякин, никакого с тобой сладу. На соревнованиях серебро взял, с фрау Шольц лицом в грязь не ударил, отмаршировал на славу, а теперь, когда получил обещанную награду, — носом крутишь. Да и перед мамой стыдно, еще решит, что Илье с ней скучно, а на ее жизнь и новости наплевать.  
  
Ему не было наплевать. Просто он вырос, и за несколько лет случилось столько всего, что память о той прежней жизни почти стерлась, стала бледной и неубедительной, как выцветшая переводная картинка. Огромная квартира, корешки старых книг, тяжелые шторы с кистями — полноте, да было ли? Словно память о давнем, очень подробном, но все-таки сне. А вот товарищ Олег был настоящим. И глаза у него черные, жгучие, как резанет ими — сердце замирало. И даже если просто на него посмотреть…  
  
Мама перехватила короткий тайный взгляд и чуть заметно качнула головой.  
  
— Страшный человек, — произнесла она, и у Ильи тревожно сжалось сердце. Чего он не знал? Товарищ Олег перед ним не отчитывался, конечно, но что он уже успел?..  
— Он что — заходил к тебе?  
  
Любовь кивнула. Потом бросила привычный быстрый взгляд влево-вправо. На тенистой аллее было пустынно, как по заказу. Или по приказу.  
  
— Советовал уехать, — она сглотнула, затеребила носовой платок. — Намекнул, но ты же знаешь, как он намекает.  
  
Тонкие молоточки принялись колотиться Илье в виски изнутри, и снова вспомнилась морда Фролова и вся та грязь, которую тот наговорил. По чьему приказу? Правда или нет?  
  
— Куда уехать? — уточнил он. — Зачем? Это чтобы мы подальше друг от друга были?  
  
Мама поглядела на него с удивлением.  
  
— Нет, просто сказал, там будет спокойнее, и место учителя русского языка и музыки найдется. Там... много таких, как я. Воздух чище. Да и Колю, если он все-таки жив, туда потом сошлют, я слышала, как шептались. Там ссыльных много.  
  
Не молоточки — молотки. Кувалды. Деревянные колотушки со странным названием «киянки». В сердце тоже грохотала одна, глухими болезненными ударами отдаваясь даже в кончиках пальцев.  
  
_Недавней бессонной тяжелой ночью товарищ Олег выдернул его с ночного ориентирования. Позвал к себе в кабинет, безликий и необжитой, отпер сейф. Глазами показал на потолок — не болтай, мол, — и так же молча налил Илье полстакана водки. Новой, «Столичной», Илья такую и не видывал раньше. А не пробовал вообще никакой. Он уставился на товарища Олега непонимающе — режим же! — но уже начал понимать. Только очень не хотел, и потому изо всех тянул последние секунды непонимания, как приговоренный тянет последние секунды жизни — ну еще немножечко, ну хоть вздохнуть напоследок…  
  
Не дышалось что-то никак, словно закостенел весь.  
  
— Пей, — одними губами приказал товарищ Олег. — До дна.  
  
Водка обожгла, прокатилась пылающим комком до желудка, мягко ударила в затылок изнутри, смягчила мир, и товарищ Олег показался Илье таким красивым и родным, что хоть бросайся его обнимать, просить — молчи, молчи! Не нужно, не говори ничего, дай еще секундочку понадеяться!  
  
Глупостей Илья делать не стал. Уставился выжидающе, сжал кулаки — особенно левый. Хорошие новости так не сообщают, так что ясно было все, один только вопрос оставался: когда.  
  
Олег помедлил еще немного, из того же сейфа вынул тоненькую папочку, раскрыл, пролистал и положил перед Ильей один-единственный желтоватый лист с колосьями и гербами.  
  
«...приведен в исполнение».  
  
Только это и запомнилось. Илья сидел и перечитывал раз за разом, но буквы не складывались в слова, а то, что все-таки складывалось — «решением особой тройки в составе», «статья 58 дробь 6», «обжалованию не подлежит» — упорно не укладывалось в голове.  
  
Зато дата выстрелила в него безжалостными цифрами и пробила насквозь.  
  
— Товарищ…  
  
Олег стиснул ему плечо так, словно собирался выломать сустав. Так, как учила товарищ Клара: нажать, резко рвануть, выбивая кость из плечевой сумки. Полыхнувшая боль заставила Илью замолчать: он всегда молчал, если было больно, и товарищ Олег об этом знал лучше, чем кто угодно другой.  
  
— Все ясно?  
  
Через месяц после ареста. Через месяц! И никто не сообщил, не сказал! Илья тогда уставился на мучителя больными глазами, в которых читалось одно-единственное: за что? Не отца даже, тот просто угодил в жернова чудовищной дробилки, равнодушно и деловито перемоловшей сотни тысяч судеб, а его, Илью, — за что? Почему не сразу? Хоть не надеялся бы зря…  
  
— Сломать любого можно очень просто, Курякин, — словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, сказал товарищ Олег, и Илья впервые заметил, что виски у него тронуты сединой. — Тебя, меня. Если постараться — у каждого найдется то, на чем он сломается. Ты из крепкой породы, в него удался, но имей в виду: если решишь до конца стоять — трудно будет. Очень. Вот как ему напоследок. Но все-таки он смог. Он и показания подписал, только чтоб вас не трогали.  
  
Илья молча смотрел на него и складывал из скудных данных чудовищную головоломку. После ареста отец прожил всего месяц — значит, не по этапу, значит, сложил голову в одном из расстрельных подвалов. Никаких других имен в бумаге не упоминалось, только фамилии палачей. Честных и беспристрастных советских товарищей, усталых работников тройки, успевших за день утвердить сотню-другую заранее вынесенных приговоров. Значит, никого не сдал, обрекая на смерть, ни в чем не признался, это в Крестах-то!  
  
— Он... я...  
— Я бы раньше тебе показал, — сказал тогда товарищ Олег. — Но доступа не было, да и эти... судьи, блядь... живы были. А теперь все. Про термидор учил? Если своих резать начнешь, рано или поздно и до тебя докатится. Вот и до них докатилось. Нет их больше, Илюша. И Ежова уже, считай, нет.  
  
Из стиснувшегося горла не шли звуки; оно и к лучшему, конечно. Илья обвел сухие губы языком, еще раз провел взглядом по листу бумаги, точно прощаясь, и кивнул, понимая и признавая все. Товарищ Олег так же молча убрал папку в сейф. Дверца хлопнула, как железная пасть, — окончательно, безжалостно, на века. Был человек — и нет человека._

Больше они об отце не говорили — не было нужды. Все равно Илья ни на миг о нем не забывал, а товарищ Олег знал, что он не забывает. И вот теперь, оказывается…  
  
Обманул ее. Или пощадил, промолчав? Каково бы ей жилось вовсе без надежды?  
  
— Ты знаешь что, — прошептал он, в это мгновение ненавидя товарища Олега всем сердцем и одновременно понимая и признавая его правоту, — ты... может, и правда, там спокойней будет? В Ленинграде тебе все напоминать будет, а в Москве...  
— Я буду его ждать, — твердо сказала мать. Голос у нее был молодым, твердым и ясным, без малейшего колебания. — Здесь, там — неважно. Мне... предлагали всякое — ты взрослый, Илья, понимаешь, о чем я. Но я не могу. У меня самое главное было однажды и на всю жизнь, и такое не забывается.  
  
Рука, стиснутая ремешком отцовских часов, мелко дрожала, наливаясь жаром. Встретил бы Илья этих, которые предлагали... разговор бы короткий был. И облегчение накатило девятым валом, затопляя душу. Все-таки врал Витька, сволочь, ну конечно врал! А до этих Илья еще доберется, он…  
  
— Не нужно, — попросила Любовь, безошибочно угадав, и накрыла окаменевший кулак ладонью. — Не нужно, Илюша. Мне теперь ничего не страшно, Казахстан так Казахстан. Тебе товарищ Олег большое будущее прочит, ты его слушай. Он, может, и страшный, но выживать умеет — значит, и тебя научит.  
  
Товарищу Олегу Илья только самую малость не свернул скулу. В гулкой пустой квартире, куда тот его привел, не было прослушки, но если б и была…  
  
— Зачем?! — он снова бросился вперед. От гнева перед глазами стояла багровая дрожащая пелена, ярость не давала дышать, вела и направляла. Куда именно — Илье было наплевать, даже если в расстрельный подвал. — Зачем? И последнего чтобы не стало?! И ее отнять хотите?  
  
Товарищ Олег успел увернуться. Ждал, что Илья бросится, — ну конечно же — и был готов. Секундная резкая боль от вывернутого сустава, жесткий тычок под дых, и Илью развернуло и вжало в жилистое горячее тело, притиснуло намертво.  
  
— Дурак, — обожгло, как тавром. Заломленная рука болела нестерпимо, до позорных слез в глазах, но остановиться Илья не мог и все еще пытался выдраться, достать хоть на излете. Вредил сам себе и понимал это, но сдаться — нет, ни за что. Тогда товарищ Олег встряхнул его, жестко и болезненно, опять прижал к себе, окаменевшей от напряжения спиной к часто поднимающейся груди, и повторил. — Ох и дурак ты, Курякин.  
  
Что-то в этом объятии было не так. Неправильно. Только Илья слишком взбесился, чтобы понять, что именно, а товарищ Олег, как нарочно, злил его еще сильней.  
  
— Беда с вами, интеллигенцией дерганой, — тяжело дыша, выговорил он. От каждого звука у Ильи волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, точно шерсть у разъяренного зверя. — Сам подумай, она женщина молодая, красивая. Думаешь, мало желающих? И при погонах, и при звездах больших?  
  
Рыча, Илья выкручивался из мертвого захвата, но это было все равно что драться с Каменным Гостем: только себе все кости переломаешь. А уж когда товарищ Олег встряхнул так, что зубы клацнули…  
  
Приступ ярости, дойдя до пика, медленно шел на убыль: бешеный шторм, пронесшийся внутри, оставил Илью пустым и измотанным, как разбитая рыбачья лодка, вышвырнутая на берег. Не злоба царила в нем, но усталость, что хуже всякой ярости, и Илья через силу разжал спекшийся рот.  
  
— Почему? Далеко же. Как она там одна будет? Зачем?  
— Опомнился? — товарищ Олег чуть приотпустил хватку, в любую секунду готовый сцапать Илью снова. — Подыши и послушай. Она ведь за тобой в Москву приехала, худо-бедно обжилась, но оставаться ей тут нельзя. Сколько мог, я ее берег, теперь — все, приехали.  
— А по...  
— А потому что глаз на нее положил такой человек, что... — у товарища Олега лицо было — как вырезанное на твердой дубовой доске. Обугленной, конечно, — видел Илья такие, когда с классом в музей ходил. Пережитки старого строя, только для историков и интересны, а все-таки смотреть в глаза старинному идолу было отчего-то страшно. — Надо ей уезжать. В Питере ее тоже найдут, а Чимкент далеко. Зеленый город, красивый, и приятель мой старинный там живет, в гражданскую еще вместе беляков резали. Надежный человек.  
  
У Ильи на мгновение тоже натвердо свело лицо, и товарищ Олег помотал головой.  
  
— Подозрительный ты. Оно и к лучшему, но сейчас расслабься. Ему уже под шестьдесят, изрублен весь, пальцем ее не тронет. Будет твоя мама детишек русскому учить. Или в библиотеку устроится, не пропадет. Там грамотные нужны.  
— А тут никак нельзя?  
— А тут я могу не успеть, и ты не успеешь, даже если и удастся ее спрятать, чтоб не нашли, — тихо произнес товарищ Олег. — Ты вроде по разведзадачам у меня задних не пасешь — ну и скажи мне, чем в воздухе пахнет?  
  
Пережженным адреналином, его собственным потом, папиросным табаком и еще чем-то, чего Илья раньше не чувствовал никогда. Странный, почти звериный, едва уловимый, но несомненный душок пробивался сквозь казенное сукно, отчего-то напоминая о далеком летнем дне, когда совсем маленького Илью повели в зоосад, и он надолго застрял у вольера со львом. Разморенный, огромный, с рыжей гривой, он пах похоже, но товарищ Олег, понятно, спрашивал совсем о другом.  
  
— Войной, — хмуро ответил Илья. Он не совсем дурак и не слепой, а уж после того, как товарищ Молотов в светлом кремлевском зале поставил свою подпись рядом с подписью германского друга и товарища фон Риббентропа, — вообще сомнений не осталось. Будет война, и очень скоро, вся огромная страна звенела ее нетерпеливым ожиданием. Дымили печи Магнитки, шумел достроенный Днепрогэс, сотнями тысяч готовили парашютистов, на выставке социалистической индустрии щелкали камерами журналисты, трудовой подвиг народа воспевая, со стапелей Ждановской верфи сходили боевые корабли, на заводе имени Малышева тоже не бездельничали. Страна готовилась, жила в напряжении скорых важных событий, ожидание войны, большой и важной, пронизало собой всех и вся, чувствовалось в самом воздухе — в разговорах, в газетных передовицах, в песнях романтических. Если завтра война, если завтра в поход... видел Илья этот фильм. И товарищ Олег видел. — Войной пахнет.  
— Вот и я о том, — отпустив Илью, товарищ Олег подвел итог. — В Чимкенте оно и ей поспокойней будет, и ты не такой бешеный станешь. А теперь пойдем-ка в зал, поработаем.  
  
Возразить не получилось, да и что тут возразишь. Обидно только было: сколько еще раз товарищ Олег будет его вот так носом в лужу макать, как щенка? Сколько раз он сам будет вот так срываться?  
  
Засыпая этим вечером, Илья удивлялся сразу двум вещам. Во-первых, его не отправили на губу, а ведь заслужил. Товарищ Олег ему спуску никогда не давал, но сегодня отчего-то обошелся тренировкой. Валял по ковру битых два часа, захваты отрабатывал.  
  
А во-вторых, полагалось бы Илье отключиться, едва головой подушки коснулся, но что-то никак не засыпалось. То мама вспоминалась, то строго сведенные черные брови на вырубленном смуглом лице, а то вдруг все тело обдавало жаром, словно он и не в Москве вовсе вертелся на узкой койке, а в невиданном никогда городе Чимкенте, горячо млеющем под южным солнцем. Сердись на себя, не сердись, а уснуть не выходило, и Илья раз за разом переворачивал подушку, пытаясь умоститься поудобней и уже понимая: не выйдет.  
  
«Ох и дурак ты, Курякин».  
  
И правда, дурнее некуда. Непрошеная, незнакомая, тревожная сладость растекалась под кожей, копилась в груди и паху. Да что ж это такое?  
  
Сон, сжалившись, наконец-то пришел и забрал Илью с собой, подмял пустынным диким зверем, и из его путаной мозаики к утру Илья помнил только одно: рыжий лев с черными глазами треплет его, прижав к песку тяжелыми лапами. Надо бы бояться, но страха нет, только каждая мышца звенит-переливается отчаянной, нестерпимой радостью, каждая жилочка дрожит... и проснуться довелось от того, что в трусах мокро, а сердце готово выскочить из груди.  
  
Позорище, как есть позорище.  
  


***

  
— На Волгу?  
  
Товарищ Олег кивнул и сказал, усмехаясь чему-то своему:  
  
— Будем тебя учить ее переплывать. Мало ли, вдруг пригодится.  
— Порыбачить бы, — размечтался Илья. — Там щуки, говорят, знаменитые. И сомы.  
  
Звонкий июнь сорок первого катился к концу, и чувство было — как перед каникулами. Илья понимал, конечно, что отпусков у будущих спецкурьеров не бывает, но помечтать-то можно? Может, среди бесконечных тренировок, стрельб, ориентирования, языков и тайных наук, о которых мирным советским гражданам знать не положено, найдется денек-другой, чтобы просто посидеть с удочкой? Товарищ Олег тоже не железный, вон как лицо усталостью обтесало.

В вагоне они были только вдвоем, и сам вагон оказался непростым. Снаружи был похож на почтовый или ремонтный: окошки под самым потолком, узкие, как бойницы, и не нарядной синей краской выкрашен, а простой серой, зато внутри…  
  
У Ильи даже дух захватило. Полированное дерево стен, красный плюш и тугая скрипучая кожа сидений, зеркала, зеленая лампа на бронзовой витой ножке, широкие диваны-полки, шторы, резные медные накладки, горящие золотым огнем — сколько Илья за годы учебы ни мотался по стране, а в такой роскоши не ездил и даже не знал, что такие вагоны бывают.  
  
— Для высшего командования, — пояснил Олег, отмахнулся от подбежавшего усатого проводника, прошел внутрь. — Случайно досталось, по правде говоря, из резерва. Ничего другого не нашли, а ехать-то надо. Товарный думали взять — и те все на запад прут.  
  
Илья пристально глянул на него — с некоторого времени он приучился в каждом слове ловить второе и третье дно — но товарищ Олег был ему пока что не по зубам.  
Пока что.  
  
— Что застрял? Садись.  
  
Диван — огромный, низкий, обтянутый черной кожей — томно вздохнул какими-то пружинами и немедленно превратился в ловушку. Попробуй еще поднимись теперь. Потом вздохнул и паровоз, точно живой: дракон, пахнущий углем и дымом, с грубой шкурой и золотым нутром. Вагон чуть тряхнуло на рессорах, толкнуло, в окошках пошли мелькать столбы на фоне неба, все ускоряя бег.  
  
— А хорошо живут товарищи из ЦК. Удобно, красиво, — товарищ Олег потянулся, покосился на свой скромный чемодан, решил, видимо, пока оставить его в покое. Да и что там могло быть важного?  
  
Илья подумал об этом минуту-другую и решил: что угодно.  
  
— Просторно, — оценил и он. Мелькнуло, уколов мимолетно: мама до своего нового города, голубого и песочного в ранней дымке, добиралась уж точно не в такой роскоши. С другой стороны — добралась же, даже прислала письмо: все, мол, в порядке, приветливые люди, тепло, работа получше билетерской. — А в Куйбышев мы ведь не отдыхать едем?  
  
Товарищ Олег хмыкнул, дотянулся до высокого окна, приоткрыл его, закурил.  
  
— Да нет, Илья, как раз отдыхать. Ненадолго, но все-таки. Ну, понятно, тебя потренируем, база там — загляденье, ближе не те условия. Но и отоспаться, надеюсь, получится. Прямо сейчас бы и начал.  
  
Илья понял намек, принялся подниматься из коварных объятий дивана и замер на половине движения: товарищ Олег остановил его, положив руку на колено.  
  
— Задержись-ка на минуту. Разговор есть.  
  
Голос у него был странный, даже не сразу поймешь, что не так. Но ясно сделалось, что разговор будет не из приятных. За что его, Илью, будут ругать? Он попытался прикинуть и понял: за Витьку Фролова. Тот до сих пор был в лазарете; говорили, спишут домой вчистую, когда долечится, а лечиться ему еще долго. Если вообще получится собрать поломанные кости как было. К Илье приходили с вопросами, но как-то неубедительно, словно для проформы, и ясно сделалось: кто бы ни надоумил Витьку — товарищ Олег с ним уже разобрался. Может, в подковерных играх он и не гроссмейстер, но по зубам врезать может так, что потом не соберешь.  
  
— Товарищ Олег...  
— Помолчи, — оборвал тот. Вагонный перестук частил, как железное сердце: тудух-тудух. Тудух... — Товарищ Клара мне на тебя одну характеристику написала, Илья, я вот читал и все думал — правда, нет? Решил напрямик спросить, да все времени не было.  
  
Вагон чуть подскочил на стыке, и Илья непроизвольно клацнул зубами. Он ожидал чего угодно — разноса за Витьку, плохих новостей о маме, чего угодно, только не вопросов по характеристике. Хоть одним глазком бы заглянуть...  
  
— Я у товарища Клары последний раз полгода назад был, — напомнил он. — Спрашивайте, товарищ Олег.  
— Ты-то у нее давно был, а она тебя с контроля не снимала, — объяснил куратор. — Привыкай, Илья, у нас вся жизнь такая, под присмотром. Так вот, если характеристике верить, то ты у нас парень со странностями. Трижды за два месяца к тебе девушек подсылали — и ничего. Необычно. Да и с сучкой этой немецкой странно вышло.  
  
Илья уставился на него, тут же вспомнив всех троих: милую светловолосую студенточку, спросившую у него дорогу к Ленинке, бойкую темноглазую кондукторшу, у которой из сумки рассыпалась мелочь, а он, Илья, помогал собирать, и ослепительно-рыжую, как осенний лес, удивительно миловидную ведомственную медсестру в строгом белом халате — та прощупывала Илье мышцы, слушала сердце и легкие, заставляла открыть рот и показать язык.  
  
Фрау Шольц вспоминать не хотелось — и так то и дело маячила, как дурной сон, где-то неподалеку.  
  
— Я... я, товарищ Олег, не по приказанию хочу, — пробормотал он, пытаясь не ежиться слишком очевидно. — Да и рано мне, разве нет? Работы полно, режим, опять же, ну какие девушки?  
  
Сизый дымок быстро вытягивало вверх, в узкой щели приоткрытого окна он исчезал бесследно, как те самые, подосланные. Было во всех этих девушках что-то общее, неясное, но несомненное. Готовность исполнить долг? Да, наверное. И еще что-то…  
  
Работа. Он, Илья, был для них работой. Может быть, не такой трудной и неприятной, как ожидалось, но работой. И от этого делалось противно и тошно.  
  
— Илья, — негромко сказал товарищ Олег. — Ты меня совсем-то идиотом не считай? Про рано и режим я и сам врать буду с тобой в унисон, если спросят, но мне лапшу на уши не вешай, не поверю.  
  
Илья каменно молчал, упершись взглядом в пол. Пышный ковер качался, плыл куда-то, узоры на нем шевелились, как живые, свивались и расплетались узорчатыми змейками.  
  
Тяжелое тепло навалилось на плечо. Товарищ Олег стиснул его, как тогда, над жуткой бумагой с колосьями и гербами, наклонился почти вплотную — горячий, тревожный, пахнущий табаком и львиной шкурой, и что-то в Илье сломалось — или, может, встало на место, наконец.  
  
Губы у товарища Олега были жесткие, неуступчивые, изумленные. Илья взял его в мертвый захват, сцепив пальцы за загривком и прижимая к себе, ткнулся ртом, неумело и, должно быть, больно, потому что товарищ Олег выдохнул шумно и растерянно, перехватил Илью за запястье, выворачивая и отлепляя, прохрипел:  
— Да ты охренел, что ли?  
  
Илья просто кивнул. Говорить ничего не получалось, и не было нужды говорить. Если его сейчас с поезда и не скинут сгоряча, так первым делом в Куйбышеве составят новую характеристику — педераст, поддался буржуазному извращению. В лучшем случае спишут, как Фролова. В худшем…  
  
Но было почему-то все равно. И рука не дрожала, не наливалась горячей опасной силой. Товарищ Олег дышал рядом. Частил, как паровоз, косил диким смоляным глазом, как охлестнутый жеребец. Потом все-таки сумел разлепить обожженные поцелуем губы, произнес зло и испуганно:  
— Как догадался?! Тебе... кто сказал?  
  
Илья уставился на него непонимающе. Увидел как заново: черные дуги бровей, смуглый лоб с морщиной, складки у губ, седые ниточки на коротко стриженном виске.  
Олег не дал ему думать, сцапал за плечи, тряхнул что было сил и повторил:  
— Кто?!  
  
Илья только головой мотнул. Привычка обдумывать никуда не делась, подбросила карточный веер вариантов, отсекла невозможные, оставив единственный подходящий.  
  
— Я не знал, — сказал он, истово надеясь на то, что товарищ Олег, не доверявший никому и никогда, в этот раз, ему, — поверит. — Не знал, что вы... тоже. Правда!  
  
На мгновение показалось — вот сейчас ударит. Куда там немке; та была змея змеей, товарищ Олег прямо сейчас походил на дракона. И нутро у него было не золоченое, бархатное, а как раскаленная топка на много тысяч градусов: не то что пальцем тронуть — близко не подойти. Говорить Илья боялся, и потому только смотрел в цыганские бешеные глаза: ну же? Поверь мне.  
  
Товарищ Олег кашлянул, сказал сдавленно:  
— Я жениться хотел. Товарищи хорошую девушку нашли, Ниной звать. Семья вражеская, правда, офицерье белое... но хорошая. Думал, поможет. Может, и поможет.  
Илья кивнул, невольно покосился вниз, неловко сдвинул колени, пытаясь прикрыться. То, что Олегу было не легче, он понимал, видел краем глаза... и все-таки не верил. Разве так бывает, чтобы — оба? Чтобы рядом живая жадная сила, готовая сойти, как лавина с горы — а тебе от нее тепло? Разве бывает, чтобы так понимать, что и слов не нужно?  
  
Стучал и стучал разогнавшийся поезд, грохотали в унисон сердца. За дверью купе прошел проводник, оба вздрогнули — чужой рядом, — и Илья чуть придвинулся к товарищу Олегу, словно готовясь прикрывать собой, если что.  
  
— Илюша, — прошептал тот. Обнял горячо, притиснул к себе, ткнулся губами в висок. Илью всего прожгло от пяток до макушки. — Пропадем ведь. И себя погублю, и тебя.  
  
Илья молча повернулся, прицелился губами ему в губы, уже зная: пропадут. И черт с ним, разве жалко? Разве стоит бояться? Самый липкий, самый мерзкий страх — смерти, а страха любви Илья еще и не пробовал никогда; тот оказался чистым на просвет и нужным, как вода после забега.  
  
Было так трудно и легко, как никогда за всю жизнь. Словно лез, карабкаясь и срывая ногти, сквозь колючие кусты и опасные камни, царапался вверх и вверх, заливаясь потом и хватая скользкий воздух, и вот — вершина, засвеченная солнцем, как на старой фотокарточке, и нет ничего — ни воздуха, чтоб дышать, ни людей вокруг, ни пути назад... а все равно хорошо. Лучше не бывает. Солнце течет насквозь, и все прежнее неважно.

***

  
Товарищ Олег пришел к нему той же ночью. Пришел бы и раньше, но усатый проводник все ходил и ходил мимо: то с обедом, то с чаем, то белье застелить. Илье убить его хотелось, но он молчал, терпел, ждал. Поезд несся вперед, отстукивая минуты и часы, и неясно было, ждать ли чего и чего именно ждать, так что Илья, на всякий случай, решил для себя: ко всему будет готов.  
  
А только если товарищ Олег сам не придет — дверь и в его сторону открыть можно. Без скрипа, милостей не дожидаясь. Как нарочно для такого дела, общая ванная между двумя купе предусмотрена.  
  
Жучков в вагоне не было. Илья не поверил, дважды прошел, пересмотрел все — нет, ни одного. То ли членов ЦК не слушали, во что верилось с трудом, то ли в суматохе забыли. Или, что еще более вероятно, сняли для поверки и улучшения, а назад поставить не успели, не до ремонта парадных вагонов сейчас было.  
  
Он приподнялся на локте, не услышав даже — угадав движение в живой мечущейся темноте. Время от времени случайный фонарь, проносясь за окном, швырял в окно пригоршню света, но та разбивалась об опущенную штору; тряская вагонная ночь оставалась почти совершенно непроницаемой, но Илью было не обмануть: чужое присутствие он уже давно умел чувствовать всей кожей. А товарища Олега — всем собой. Тот постоял минуту, прислушиваясь, и двинулся к Илье, ориентируясь, по-видимому, на дыхание.  
  
Хотя Илье казалось, что сердце грохочет громче стука колес. Может, так и было, потому что товарищ Олег, найдя его в темноте, коснулся горячей рукой и спросил шепотом:  
— Боишься?  
  
Илья кивнул. Конечно, он боялся. Только хотел гораздо больше, чем боялся, и потому поймал эту жесткую ладонь, накрыл своей, прижал к щеке, зажмурился, как будто было недостаточно темно. Товарищ Олег прерывисто вздохнул и опустился рядом, прижался плечом к плечу.  
  
— Хочу, — прошептал Илья, обмирая от невольного стыда и понимая: все будет. А то зачем бы куратору приходить к нему среди ночи. Но если что-нибудь пойдет не так, если окажется, что запретное, о чем не пишут в книгах и не говорят открыто, все-таки не о них, если товарищ Олег или он сам передумает... ну и что тогда? Разве что-нибудь между ними изменится? Тьфу, смешно даже. — Я не умею ничего, но... хоть попробовать.  
— Смерти ты моей хочешь, — прошептал товарищ Олег. Нет, просто Олег. Товарищ не стал бы целовать его в темноте, неожиданно бережно и восхитительно властно, куратору не к лицу было брать его за плечи и вжимать в себя так, что трудно делалось дышать, член партии не стал бы оглаживать его по спине и бокам. Не стал бы шептать в шею, касаясь жесткими губами мочки уха, — Илюша, выебу ведь, нельзя нам...  
— Убивать так можно? — прошептал Илья, обнимая его в ответ и притягивая к себе.  
Они почти сравнялись ростом и силой, но Олег мог бы вырваться, если бы очень захотел. Вот только хотел он совсем другого. Илья чуял это во всем — в нетерпеливых поцелуях, становившихся все глубже и откровенней, в тайной дрожи напряженных мышц и в том, как Олег прихватывал его то за плечи, то за талию, в собственном отклике — еще несмелом, но отчаянном. То, что с ним проделывал Олег, могло сколько угодно называться извращением или позором, недостойным коммуниста, — Илья чувствовал совсем другое. Да, впереди была сплошная неизвестность без малейших гарантий, но отчего в ней оказалось столько свободы, сколько Илье за всю жизнь не доставалось?  
  
Короткий ежик волос колол Илье ладонь, и когда это он успел обхватить Олега за затылок, вминая в себя, точно сам был главным?  
  
Не было сил думать. Поцелуй был таким, таким... и нежным, и крепким, и сладко-неловким, от него мгновенно встал, натягивая простые сатиновые трусы, в которых Илья обычно спал. Олег словно тоже слегка обезумел, огладил его по заднице, прошептал:  
— Сколько мне лет за тебя дадут — подумать страшно.  
  
Илью авансом прожгло: ну как и вправду побоится? Трусом товарища Олега не назвал бы никто, но если все-таки окажется, что осторожность сильней…  
  
— Высшую меру, — выдохнул Илья. Ничего другого отчего-то в голову не пришло. — И мне тоже, за компанию.  
  
Олег хмыкнул, провел пальцами Илье по груди, по животу с пробивающейся стрелкой волос, оттянул резинку, пробрался пальцами.  
  
— Вообще-то, всего-то до восьми лет, но если даже… хрен с ней, с вышкой, — решил он. — Ты и большего стоишь. Сколько лет на тебя смотрел, подступиться нельзя было…  
  
Илья приник к нему, подался навстречу ласкающей руке. Та, жесткая и шершавая, нажимала и обхватывала так, что в темноте перед глазами плыли багровые круги. Соленое плечо оказалось совсем рядом, Илья впился в него губами, прикинул, что следов оставлять нельзя, и только поэтому не укусил, как хотелось. Олег гладил его по члену, перебирал волоски, трогал головку и ствол, ловил в ладонь тяжело и сладко ноющие яйца, перебирал их, целовал в губы так, словно решил выпить залпом. Горячий даже сквозь брюки член упирался Илье в бедро — твердый, торчал колом, и от близости и ожидания все подводило внутри, как от голода.  
  
— Я... тоже хочу, — прошептал Илья, поймал горьковатую мочку уха, сжал губами. Пальцами расправился с форменным ремнем, выругался про себя: Олег явился в брюках, и они мешали добраться до главного. — Можно? Хоть попробовать. Как во сне чтобы. Сил нет мокрым просыпаться.  
  
Вместо ответа Олег крепче сжал пальцы на его члене, уже наглаженном до звона в яйцах. Не запретил, когда Илья принялся стаскивать с него брюки, прижался к нему всем телом, обнял сам, осторожно роняя на широкую плюшевую полку. Простыня давно сбилась и углом висела до самого пола, Илья подумал поправить ее и тут же забыл. В паху ныло и жгло, от поцелуев кругом шла голова, и безобразие, еще недавно казавшееся опасным делом, требующим осторожности, понеслось, как поезд под горку, все набирая скорость. Илья целовал, водил руками по широкой спине Олега и радовался тому, что его уже не остановить. Он откинулся на подушку, потянул Олега на себя, сталкиваясь коленями и обмирая от того, как Олег дрочил ему, мучительно-прерывисто, быстро и неловко — неужели тоже впервые? Да нет, не может быть…  
  
— Горячий, — шептал Олег. — Гибкий, хоть в узлы тебя вяжи... Илюша, возьму ведь, не утерплю... И так сколько времени берег. Точно не боишься?  
  
Илья все-таки его укусил, не найдя подходящих слов, кроме матерных. Олег приноровился, задвигал рукой в такт вагонной тряске, зажал ему рот. Илья укусил снова, сжал зубы на твердом, как доска, ребре ладони, впился пальцами в крепкие плечи, подчинился ритму, вталкиваясь членом в сжатый кулак. Головка скользила легко без всякого вазелина, Олег успевал проводить по ней пальцем каждый раз, как она показывалась из горсти, и Илья, крепче сжимая зубы, зачастил бедрами, торопясь успеть. Очень нужно было — успеть, догнать и перегнать, получить, наконец, все то, что мучило ночами, чему нельзя и невозможно было дать волю, а теперь вот…  
  
Во всем теле вспыхнуло разом, словно кто-то ударил лучом сверхмощного прожектора не просто в лицо — во все тело сразу. Наслаждение, которое Илья знал только по снам, резануло по всем нервам, скрутило его в тяжело дышащий бессмысленный ком и медленно, неохотно отступило. Олег напоследок провел пальцами, выжимая последние капли, обтер их о простыню и замер, уткнувшись Илье в плечо. Что-то липкое и мокрое быстро остывало на бедре; Илья с полминуты пытался сообразить, что это такое, понял и беззвучно застонал, досадуя на неповоротливые мысли. Мозги новое занятие отключало верней любой тренировки, и выматывало так же. Зато рука блаженно молчала, и Илья в жизни своей еще не был так спокоен — ну разве что давным-давно, в почти забытом детстве.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Я постараюсь научиться. Чтобы вам так же было.  
Олег еле слышно хмыкнул, накрыл его губы своими, потянул в новый поцелуй, как в танец. Илья и отвечал, как в танце: шел следом, принимал предложенное, пробовал вести за собой и радовался, когда Олег это одобрял и отзывался именно так, как Илье хотелось.  
— Ты... погоди пока, а то я совсем свихнусь, — попросил Олег, когда Илья отодвинулся, ловя ртом воздух и понимая, что снова готов. Тело как взбесилось и требовало еще и еще. Пойти до конца, попробовать все. Как знать, может, ничего и никогда больше не будет, только эта дикая ночь в поезде, в плюшевом купе, словно вырезанном из бархатной бумаги? Может, и сам поезд мчит сейчас вне времени и пространства, и если подняться, дотянуться до крохотного окошка под потолком и выглянуть наружу — не будет ничего? Ох, хорошо бы… — И без того голову потерял. И ты не лучше. Что ж ты раньше не сказал?

Похоже, не только у Ильи голову отшибло. Он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, принимая на себя надежную тяжесть чужого тела, пальцами провел по спине Олега, ощупью знакомясь со сложным рельефом. Круглый шрам — это от пули. Еще один, извилистый, с острыми длинными краями — сабля, что ли? Веселая у товарища Олега молодость была... да и сейчас не легче.  
  
— Вы бы меня выгнали. А я не хотел. Я только к вам так, других не надо.  
  
Олег только вздохнул. Конечно, выгнал бы. Или нет? Сейчас уже все равно: Илья держал его крепко-накрепко и сам это чувствовал. Не только руками, даже не общим делом — собой держал, и с каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением и каждым выдохом в нагретый воздух купе эта связь делалась крепкой. Неодолимой, как танковая броня.  
  
— Другому никому и не отдам, — пообещал Олег, и у Ильи отлегло от сердца. Он и раньше догадывался, надеялся, заставлял себя не брать дурного в голову, высчитывал варианты, почти верил, что так и будет, что товарищ Олег не спит и видит, как бы поскорее от него избавиться, — но все-таки только почти. Теперь на душе сделалось легче: слов на ветер куратор не бросал никогда. — Ты ж его прикончишь.  
— Прикончу, — Илья улыбнулся. Все-таки товарищ Олег его понимал как никто другой. — У меня характер тяжелый и кулак тоже.  
  
Олег поцеловал его с нескрываемым одобрением, проворчал на грани слышимого:  
— У меня... вазелин есть.  
  
То, что это вопрос, Илья понял сразу. Кивнул, поймал Олега за руку, сплел пальцы.  
  
— Только медленно, — попросил шепотом. — В казарме всякое болтали. Про педерастов тоже. Только это, по-моему, не про нас. Но если можно, чтоб не болело…  
  
Олег кивнул и свесился к полу, отыскивая невидимую плоскую жестянку. Запахло аптекой, что-то щелкнуло, привыкшими к темноте глазами Илья сумел разглядеть, как Олег возится с желтоватым бумажным квадратиком...  
  
Готовился, значит. Интересно, а если бы он, Илья, молчал бы и дальше? Мог ведь и струсить, не поддаться искушению, заставить себя бегать быстрее, стоять под ледяным душем не дважды в день, а трижды…  
  
Он подобрал ноги, разводя колени в стороны и надеясь на то, что будет не слишком стыдно. Боль вытерпеть — ума много не надо, а вот когда всего стыдом заливает…  
Олег трогал его под яйцами, мазал щедро, не скупясь, и было жгуче, все-таки стыдно — и лучше всего на свете. И еще странно до чертиков, но это с непривычки. Зато то, как Олег тяжело дышал, искупало все, и то, что выглядел счастливым маньяком, — не пугало. Болезненное ощущение растянутости сгладилось, пальцы протиснулись внутрь, пришлось закусить губу, так незнакомо и остро отзывалось каждое прикосновение. Потом Олег задел внутри что-то, от чего чуть не по всему телу разлетелся сноп холодных искр, приятных, но почти непереносимых, и Илья поспешно закусил костяшки — не заорать бы, не привлечь шумом усатого проводника. Ведь убить придется, а товарищ Олег бессмысленных убийств не одобряет…  
  
Илья отвлекал себя лезущей в голову ерундой — она помогала расслабиться, не зажиматься, не думать даже на шаг вперед. Прикончить кого-то, оглушить «поцелуем в ушко», заставить замолчать, пристрелить было делом привычным, а то, что Олег творил с ним, — нет. И то, как тело откликалось, наливаясь требовательным желанием, как дрожали колени, разъезжаясь почти против воли, как ныло все внутри, — тоже. Олег осторожно провернул пальцы, казавшиеся ужасно большими и все-таки слишком маленькими, притерся членом, заставив Илью вздрогнуть и автоматически прикинуть соотношение размеров. Тяжело будет, но если постараться и еще немного расслабиться…  
  
— Черт, — беззвучно выругался Олег, снова погладил там, где чувствовалось особенно остро. Его член, туго прижатый к бедру Ильи, казался раскаленным. — Черт, Илья... я тебя так довести могу, тебе нравится же.  
— Нравится, — признался Илья и чуть сдвинулся, пытаясь потереться. — Но вы же не железный.  
  
Даже от этого полуслучайного прикосновения Олег глухо зашипел, как от боли, сдавленно выговорил:  
— Не нарывался б ты, Илюша. Боюсь, шарахнешься потом от меня, больно ведь будет.  
— Скорее всего, — Илья кивнул и повторил диверсию. — Но это ничего. Я потерплю, правда. И орать не стану.  
— Упрямый, — прошептал Олег и потянул пальцы наружу, сдаваясь. — Я медленно.  
  
Илья кивнул и уперся в покачивающуюся вместе с вагоном постель пятками, вцепился в плюш, заранее закусил губу. Олег медленно, а он тихо, чтобы не встревожить усатого проводника. И все получится.  
  
Дома, в постели, все, наверное, получилось бы по-другому — мягче, плавнее, без лишних движений. Но на очередном вагонном толчке их чуть качнуло, Илья прекратил сжиматься и почти полностью впустил Олега в себя, только вдохнул с присвистом. Олег на мгновение окаменел всем телом, потом двинулся, к счастью, медленно, и принялся ругаться едва слышным шепотом, видимо, от полноты чувств.  
  
— Охуеть просто, — таяло в воздухе, почти не доносясь до ушей Ильи за грохотом бешено колотящегося сердца. — Охуеть, Илюша, ты такой... потерпи, я быстро, долго сам не выдержу... блядь, хорошо-то как…  
  
С последним Илья был согласен. Да почти и не болело, а странное чувство заполненности было, пожалуй, приятным. Олег надвинулся на него, упираясь руками, вогнал глубже, заставив беззвучно охнуть, замер почти испуганно — видно, решил, что Илья терпит, не жалуясь.  
  
— Не больно, — прошептал Илья, пытаясь пошевелиться и снова почувствовать то самое, незнакомое и приятное. — Правда, нормально все.  
— Мне, блядь, больно, — шепотом отозвался Олег. Илья чувствовал, как его член дернулся, тяжело вздрогнув, прямо в глубине его задницы. — Яйца лопнут сейчас. Как мальчишка, блядь…  
  
Виноватым Илья себя чувствовать не привык, а динамить — тем более. Он приподнял бедра, пытаясь двинуться навстречу, опять прикусил костяшки, чтобы не зашуметь даже случайно. Орать хотелось как никогда в жизни, но он терпел, двигаясь короткими толчками, и с каждым ему делалось все горячей. Олег, мокрый от пота, как сталевар, и тяжелый, как камень, качался над ним, то вытаскивая член, то вгоняя снова, и каждый удар отзывался в теле нарастающим удовольствием. Сладкое и горькое одновременно, трудно переносимое, оно копилось в каждой мышце, колотилось в такт сердцу, пеленой затягивало глаза, вынуждало все сильнее сжимать зубы, все чаще поднимать и опускать бедра, торопясь к вершине. Олег вцепился в него, сжал до боли, замер, на мгновение навалившись на Илью всем телом, и эта тяжесть оказалась последней каплей; мучительный быстрый подъем кончился, белое пьяное солнце полыхнуло в Илье, заливая весь мир и дрожа расплавленной каплей, пролилось через край и свалилось за горизонт, оставив вокруг блаженную черноту.  
  
Несколько минут Илья мог только дышать. Саднила искусанная ладонь, Олег, весь мокрый, сипло дышал ему в шею, прерывистое дыхание ворошило взмокшие волосы. Чувство было точно как после забега, когда падаешь, задыхаясь, все еще чувствуя скользкую шелковую ленточку поперек груди и вылетающее сердце, еще толком ничего не видишь вокруг себя, но знаешь — победил. Илья сумел поднять отяжелевшую руку, провести по неровным шрамам на спине, поцеловал Олега в угол губ.  
  
Впервые за все время они были мягкими.

***

  
Волга оказалась именно такой, какой Илья ее себе представлял: огромной, свободной, широко и вольно катящей волны к далекому морю. Все время, что пришлось потратить на досадные вещи вроде обустройства, Илья невольно поглядывал туда, где под песчаным обрывом и одинокой разлапистой сосной угадывалось это вечное размеренное движение. Товарищ Олег перехватил этот взгляд, усмехнулся.  
  
— Да не страдай, ты в ней наплаваешься еще — с души воротить станет.  
  
Илья замотал головой: невозможно. В этой суровой ласковой роскоши, да досыта? Невозможно, товарищ Олег.  
  
Говорить, правда, ничего не стал. И не потому, что после ночи боялся при товарище Олеге рот раскрыть или чувствовал себя неловко. Совсем наоборот.  
  
Утром, проснувшись в качающемся вагоне, они оба, не сговариваясь, быстро и тихо убрали следы, вымылись в роскошной — если б не поручень поперек, не догадаешься, что не в квартире, а в вагоне! — ванной. Илья втайне опасался долгих разговоров, но товарищ Олег ничем не напоминал того, ночного Олега. Был деловит и собран — как всегда. Только в глазах поселилась веселая чертовщинка, да морщина на лбу обмелела, разгладившись. И на Илью он смотрел как прежде: строго, спокойно. И нежно. Теперь-то Илья замечал то, что раньше пряталось за словами, усталостью, бесконечной работой и постоянной готовностью, оглядевшись, обнаружить за собой хвост и товарища в неприметном сером френче. Как же, оказывается, Олег любил его и берег все это время. Прятал неположенное по уставу как только мог, не подпускал никого слишком близко к Илье, а самого Илью держал подальше от опасностей, что пока что были ему не по зубам…  
  
Словом, не было нужды растрачивать себя словами. И без них ясно было, что Илью в ближайшие пару дней если и вытащат из Волги, то только силой оружия и не раньше, чем окоченеет, а в июне наплаваться до синих губ не так уж просто.  
  
Комнаты им выделили смежные, в простом дощатом домике на отшибе, за полосой молодых пушистых сосенок. Куйбышевские товарищи долго извинялись за простоту условий — Олег отмахнулся, объяснил: не барствовать приехали, работать. И от вечерней приветственной пьянки отказался наотрез.  
  
— У меня подопечный режим соблюдает, ну и я с ним, — пояснял он загорелому майору в выцветшей форме. — А вот лодка нам нужна, будем реку форсировать.  
  
Майор кивал, косясь на московских гостей с тайной опаской: не проверять ли приехали?  
  
Илья стоял рядом, слушал, наливался тайной улыбкой, как яблоко — спелостью. Ни каменных серых стен, грозящих сдвинуться и раздавить, ни чужих ушей за стеной; здесь они были вдвоем. Понятно, осторожность соблюдать придется все равно, но насколько же было легче и свободней тут, на широких волжских просторах!  
  
Олег тоже это оценил. Зашвырнул вещи в крошечную комнатушку с портретом товарища Сталина на стене, встал против полуденного солнца, широко расставив ноги и разминая плечи, подставил лицо под ветерок и сказал с явным предвкушением:  
— Наплаваемся. И на ночную рыбалку пойдем. На берегу спать будем, вон там у баржи старой, гляди, какое место.  
  
Илья встал рядом, взглядом проследил за шустро снующими ласточками, бесстрашно нырявшими под откос, оценил предложенное будущее и согласился:  
— Наконец-то плавать научусь как следует. И... все остальное.  
  
Товарищ Олег повернулся к нему — большой, красивый, подсвеченный щедрым июньским солнцем, глянул Илье в глаза и шепотом признался:  
— Сил нет, скорее бы ночи дождаться. К себе-то подпустишь?  
  
Надо же: не был уверен. У Ильи в груди горячо задрожало, плавясь и торопясь, он сглотнул и опустил ресницы, подтверждая и соглашаясь если не на все, то на многое. Плеснуло в сердце счастьем, он даже зажмурился, пытаясь не выпустить его, сберечь внутри. Большая тень двинулась, упала на него, Олег спросил встревоженно:  
— Ты что? Илья?  
  
Илья не успел ответить. У белого дома с колоннами, наследия царских времен, теперь поставленного на службу трудовому народу, поднялась непонятная суматоха. Кто-то метнулся от дверей к столбу репродуктора, толстая техничка уронила ведро и тряпку. Острыми молодыми глазами Илья видел все в мельчайших подробностях, даже то, как потемнел песок от пролитой воды, зато в ушах стояла вата. Или просто вокруг воцарилась такая тишина, что хуже всякого крика.  
  
В этой тишине лицо Олега трескалось, менялось, как осыпающаяся мозаика. Слетели прочь, безнадежно разбившись, веселая расслабленность и предвкушение настоящего отдыха. Отвалилась непрочная нежность, не успевшая по-настоящему прижиться. Собрались в строгий окончательный узор складки и морщинки, Илья успел еще подумать — жаль, не успел ведь насмотреться на того, прежнего, веселого…  
  
Олег сказал что-то: Илья не слышал, что. Только видел, как двигается, застывая и каменея, зацелованный ночью рот. Хрустя песком дорожки, он прошел за Олегом до столба, вокруг которого уже собрались едва ли не все, кто был в белом доме с колоннами; часовой стоял рядом с начальником Куйбышевского дома отдыха для руководящего состава, и у обоих — Илье почему-то навсегда запомнился этот мелкий незначительный факт — были совершенно одинаковые глаза. Черные, дурные, остановившиеся глаза людей, пытающихся поверить в то, чему поверить невозможно.  
  
— ...отбить разбойничье нападение и изгнать германские войска с территории нашей родины.  
  
Такое ведь уже случалось, именно с ним, Ильей Курякиным, — давно, в детстве, когда человек в зеленом френче по-хозяйски занял место того, кто ушел навсегда. Мелькнуло еще одно: хорошо, что мама далеко и не видит сейчас его лица. Жизнь ломалась заново, по живому, и привычно дернулась рука, когда Илья стиснул запястье товарища Олега и сказал, выдохнул, выплюнул только одно обжигающее раскаленной сталью слово:  
— Война.  
— ...смелые соколы советской авиации! — надрывался репродуктор. — С честью выполнят долг перед родиной, перед советским народом!  
  
Товарищ Олег опустил, наконец, страшные черные глаза, в которых навсегда умирало едва распустившееся солнце, и подтвердил тускло и равнодушно — так равнодушно и грозно захлопывается казенник, запирая снаряд:  
— Война, Илья. Нам назад, в Москву.  
  
Илья Курякин так никогда и не научился плавать как следует.  
  
  


**Конец**


End file.
